KING
by Song Hyun In
Summary: Summary : Kim Jaejoong, pemuda misterius yang tak diketahui asal-usulnya, namja cantik nan imut yang selalu mendapatkan lauk dari teman-teman sekolahnya karena selalu tidak pernah membawa bento sendiri, entah kenapa setelah kedatangan dua klan terkuat, membuat semua orang bersaing untuk mendapatkan Jaejoong? Siapa sajakah Arcana General itu? Apa itu KING?
1. Chapter 1

**KING**

**By :**

**Song Hyun In**

**Disclaimer :**

**They (DBSK and others) are not mine.**

**Warning :**

**Boysxboys, Harem, Shonen Ai, typos, tidak sesuai EYD, Dll**

**Cast :**

**Jung Yunho , Kim Jaejoong , Park Yoochun , Kim Junsu , Shim Changmin and other cast.**

**Genre :**

**Romance/Humor, School activity, adventure, Action, Supranatural, Slight Chara's death (In the past) and drama.**

**Pairing:**

**YunJae**

**YooJae**

**suiJae**

**MinJae**

**AllJae**

**Summary : Kim Jaejoong, pemuda misterius yang tak diketahui asal-usulnya, namja cantik nan imut yang selalu mendapatkan **_**lauk**_** dari teman-teman sekolahnya karena selalu tidak pernah membawa bento sendiri, entah kenapa setelah kedatangan dua klan terkuat, membuat semua orang bersaing untuk mendapatkan Jaejoong? Siapa sajakah Arcana General itu? Apa itu KING?**

**Enjoy then.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KING**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**-PROLOGUE-**

malam yang dingin pada awal January, adalah masa dimana para penduduk kota seoul membuka lembaran-lembaran baru, setelah tahun sebelumnya. Bintang-bintang bertaburan di angkasa, lalu perayaan kembang api yang meriah menyambut tahun baru…

namun, ada suatu pemandangan yang sangat ganjil pada malam itu, sebuah pesawat balon raksasa, **Ganimard** yang mengitari permukaan kota seoul saat itu memang bukan hal yang tidak lazim, namun ada sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang yang terjatuh keluar dari bagian kokpit pesawat udara itu.

Seorang namja memakai seragam serba hitam yang baru menyadari bahwa dirinya terhempas keluar dari pesawat dan dia tidak dapat meringkas kejadian yang terlalu cepat berlalu itu.

Namun dia sadar, bahwa dia akan mati…

"Whuaaaaaaaaah!"

BRUUUKKKHHH!

"Meow…?!"

"Kyaaaaa! Ke-kenapa kau ada ditempat seperti ini? Dan apa yang terjadi dengan atapnya?!" suara yeoja histeris.

Namun dia tidak dapat mengingat apapun dan semua ingatannya terasa kelam.

"Si-siapa namamu?" tanya yeoja itu lagi kearah namja yang tidak mengetahui apapun itu.

"Na-namaku…?"

Meow…

.

.

.

**((At Opera))**

Disebuah tempat yang tidak jauh dari kejadian barusan, terlihat sebuah opera.

Sebuah ruangan opera yang saat ini ditutup karena waktu menunjukan pukul jam 12 tengah malam, seharusnya tidak ada siapapun yang bisa memasuki ruangan tersebut karena perayaan tahun baru, maka banyak orang meluangkan waktu mereka menikmati kembang api.

Tap tap tap…

Terlihat sosok namja yang saat ini sedang mengitari ruangan opera itu, lebih tepatnya sedang berjalan diatas panggung.

Rautnya yang terlihat tegas nan dingin itu mengadahkan pandangannya menuju langit-langit panggung, hingga sebuah seringaian terpampang di wajahnya yang tampan itu. Namja itu mengenakan setelan baju khas bangsawan berwarnakan hitam.

Pip pip pip…

"Apa kau merasakannya? Aura-Nya terasa dari sini…" ucap suara yang terdengar bagaikan soprano sembari suara tombol PSP yang dimainkan olehnya, namja bersuraikan coklat itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kursi penonton yang terletak paling atas sebelah kiri.

"…Heh, tentu saja…aku tidak akan pernah melupakan aura-NYA yang selalu mengelitik jiwaku ini…" ucapnya dengan dingin.

… …

"Ya!Ya!…jangan bilang kau berusaha mengambil langkah pertama mendahului kami? Aku tidak mentoleransi kalau kau bermain curang." kali ini terdengar suara yang terdengar husky dan seduktif, kali ini namja yang berada ditengah panggung itu menatap kearah kursi penonton atas sebelah kanan. Terdengar suara dengungan bass dari headphone yang dikenakannya.

"Che…kalau pun aku melakukannya, kau dan anggotamu pasti akan mengacaukannya, bukan?" ucap namja berambutkan coklat itu, sedikit mendelik kesal kearah suara yang terdengar seduktif tadi.

Munch…munch…

"Karena itulah…kita semua harus bermain dengan ADIL, kan?" kali ini suara yang terdengar sedikit sarkastis juga suara makanan seperti keripik yang dikunyah terdengar, namja itu menatap kearah kursi penonton di hadapannya.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Entah kenapa ketika mendengar suara yang ketiga, suasananya terasa menegangkan. Masing-masing mengeluarkan aura pembunuh yang kuat dan nampaknya keempat namja yang sedang berkumpul di dalam opera ini sedang bersaing untuk mendapatkan sesuatu atau…seseorang?

"Heh, kalian ingin bertaruh denganku?" pancing namja berambut coklat itu menyeringai, sambil mengeluarkan auranya yang berwarnakan hitam pekat.

"Kau ingin mencuri start duluan, huh?" ucap suara yang terdengar seperti melengking, aura yang dikeluarkannya berwarnakan biru azure.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak akan toleransi kalau ada yang bermain curang…" peringat suara husky itu sembari mengeluarkan auranya yang berwarnakan ungu violet, terlihat bahwa dia serius.

"Begini saja, yang tercepat dia yang menang…tapi, aku tidak akan kalah dengan pak tua macam kalian." Ejek suara yang terdengar lebih muda ketimbang ketiga namja tadi. Aura berwarna merah oranye menguar dari tubuhnya.

Dalam hitungan detik aura mereka saling bertabrakan satu sama lain…

"DIA MILIKKU!"

BLARRRR!

Dan dalam sekejap ruangan opera tersebut dilanda keruntuhan, karena efek yang disebabkan oleh keempat namja tadi tapi, sosok yang menjadi pelaku utama menghilang bagaikan ditelan oleh kabut malam.

.

.

.

**((Seoul))**

Di masa modern ini , tempat semua orang yang memiliki **PDA** sebagai tanda indentitas mereka, banyak sekali para manusia-manusia yang kalang-kabut berjalan di kota terkenal ini sambil mengetik atau membaca sesuatu lewat PDA mereka, karena benda itu sudah salah satu yang mendarah daging bagi mereka.

Kalian bekerja disebuah perusahaan, maka PDA sangatlah membantu untuk menyimpan file-file dokumen yang penting dan yang memiliki kapasitas yang terbilang sangat berat untuk satu buah flashdisk.

PDA sangatlah membantu untuk kelangsungan manusia jaman baru ini, tak hanya itu sekarang dunia yang sebentar lagi akan melewati abad ke 21 ini, mulai ditemani oleh Robot-robot dan android, walaupun masih belum terbilang banyak.

Mereka sangat berguna untuk segala bidang, dari **cleaning service, House keeping, Sales** etc.

Sekian dari penjelasan mengenai kota Seoul yang sekarang sudah sangat berubah menjelang pergantian abad ke 21.

Kita akan menerawang kearah sekolah Kyuunghee International.

Dimana cerita ini berawal…

* * *

**((Kyunghee Highschool))**

Tidak sedikit pihak sekolah dari nama sekolah manapun menghimbau para murid-murid sekolahnya untuk menggunakan PDA sebagai jalur akses masuk-keluar sekolah, khususnya SMA Kyuunghee International.

Sekolah yang terletak disebuah pulau tersendiri, dimana pihak sekolahnya menyediahkan asrama bagi siswa-siswi, selain itu sekolah ini dibentuk lebih menyerupai **'Mini Town'** karena terdapat fasilitas yang dapat digunakan layaknya khalayak banyak. Misalnya, **Mall** untuk murid yang ingin berbelanja untuk kebutuhan mereka, **Lotte World Mini** untuk meng-refresh pikiran murid-murid sehingga mereka tidak bosan, **Dorm house **adalahasrama khusus pria dan wanita, asrama yang didesain seperti apartment dan salah satu keuntungan fasilitas yang bisa digunakan adalah tersedianya **Robot ICO**, robot yang didesain untuk melayani keperluan murid-murid seperti, mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga, menjadi pegawai di Mall etc.

Kelas terbagi oleh bermacam-macam fakultas/ jurusan, sehingga akan sangat sulit dan terbilang lama untuk mendapatkan data mengenai siswa atau apapun yang berkaitan dengakn sekolah ini. Mengingat setiap tahun akan selalu ada jurusan baru yang dikemukakan.

Sekolah ini memiliki bermacam-macam ruangan khusus, misalnya ruang music terbagi sekitar 80 ruangan, ruang drama terbagi 60 ruangan, ruang laboratorium terdapat 99 ruangan, ruang auditorium sebanyak 70 ruangan dan masih banyak lagi ruangan yang memiliki jumlah yang tidak terbilang sedikit.

Seragam yang digunakan para siswa :

**Boys** : Blazer berwarna biru azure dengan kerah menjulang keatas (baca : gakuran, seragam khusus cowok jepang) sebagai bagian luar, kemudian sebuah kemeja putih dengan vest tak berlengan berwarna abu-abu lalu dasi berwarna kelas angkatan masing-masing. Sedangkan celana yang dikenakan berwarna yang senada dengan blazer mereka.

**Girls** : Bagian atas seragam berbentuk Hanbok berwarna biru azure dengan pita sesuai dengan warna kelas angkatan masing-masing, sedangkan rok yang dikenakan berwarna merah muda sebatas paha atau lutut dengan renda-renda yang sengaja didesain ala lolita, agar terlihat manis.

**Ribbon/ Ties** : sebuah pita berwarna yang melambangkan angkatan masing-masing, jika warnanya **RED**, artinya masih kelas **1**, jika warnanya **BLUE**, artinya kelas **2** dan terahkir jika warnanya **BLACK**, artinya kelas senior atau kelas **3**.

**Emblem** : sebuah tanda berwarna merah yang disematkan di bagian lengan seragam, biasanya hanya dipakai oleh anggota OSIS dengan lambang sekolah terpampang.

SMA kyuunghee juga memiliki sebuah tradisi sejak turun temurun, setiap tahun para siswa yang terpilih akan mendapat gelar atau posisi sesuai dengan hal yang menjadi keahliannya, terdapat 3 gelar untuk 3 siswa yang dipilih oleh para siswa dan siswi yang memilih.

**Kingka** : a.k.a Raja Kyuunghee, siswa yang memiliki sifat kepimpinan dan segala hal yang menunjukan bahwa dirinya adalah Kingka terbaik. Kingka yang terpilih haruslah menjadi panutan yang baik untuk semua siswa, memiliki nilai akedemis yang memuaskan dan nilai athletic yang bagus.

**Queenka** : a.k.a Ratu Kyuunghee, siswi yang memiliki nilai kecantikan baik luar maupun dalam serta ahli dalam akedemis dan athletic.

**Joker** : a.k.a Badut Kyuunghee, siswa atau siswi yang dipilih oleh murid-murid lainnya dikarenakan talenta yang dimiliki, Joker jugalah popular karena tanpa dirinya maka suasana sekolah akan terlihat lebih suram dan redup karena itulah Joker berfungsi sebagai_ penyegar_.

Para murid juga dapat mengikuti kegiatan ekstra, terdapat ratusan mungkin juga ribuan kegiatan klub yang dapat menarik perhatian siswa-siswi. Para murid dapat keluar-masuk dengan menggunakan PDA, tapi mereka yang tinggal di asrama harus kembali setidaknya jam 6 petang.

**GUEST**, yaitu para tamu yang ditujukan kepada murid ataupun pihak sekolah juga bisa memasuki gerbang sekolah melalui PDA murid yang diwakilkan.

Jalur yang digunakan oleh para murid yang tidak tinggal di asrama jugalah sangat mudah, mereka dapat menggunakan jalur kereta elektrik yang bergerak sangat cepat, nama kereta itu adalah **T. E** . kereta khusus milik pihak sekolah yang hanya bisa dipakai oleh murid.

.

.

.

**((Class 1-99F))**

Ding Ding Ding…

Bell sekolah yang berbunyi menandakan bahawa jam pelajaran berhenti dan digantikan oleh jam istirahat, terlihat para siswa-siswi membuka bekal yang mereka bawa atau buat dari rumah atau dari dorm mereka.

Kring~ Kring~ Kring~

Sebuah alat yang berbentuk rice cooker mini membunyikan suara, tanda bahwa nasi yang dimasak sudah matang, terlihat seorang namja yang terbilang agak pendek memencet tombol 'Open' untuk mengeluarkan nasi yang dimasaknya.

"Hm~hm~ hm~" namja itu bersenandung kesenangan sambil menyendokan nasi kedalam kotak bekalnya, tidak peraturaan bahwa siswa dilarang membawa rice cooker 'toh sekolah ini sangatlah terbilang cukup bebas.

Namja cantik itu mengenakan seragam Kyuunghee dengan blazer yang sengaja tidak dikancingkan, kemeja putihnya sengaja dikeluarkan, celana yang digulung sebatas tumit, karena terlalu panjang dan jangan lupa pita berwrna RED yang menunjukan bahwa dia masih kelas 1.

Setelah dia selesai menyendokan nasi ke kotak bekalnya, dia segera menubrukan badannya keatas meja teman sebelahnya, sementara yang memiliki meja itu terkejut tapi dia bisa memakluminya.

"Kyaaa~ oh, tidak. Hari ini aku lupa membawa lauk lagi~" ucapnya dengan nada sing-song kearah temannya.

"Aish…jangan bohong, Kim." Ucap namja yang dimintai lauknya secara tidak langsung.

"Boleh kuminta, ya?" ucapnya polos sambil melayangkan sumpitnya kearah lauk temannya, namun berhasil dihindari.

"Andwee!" ucapnya.

Namun namja manis itu masih belum menyerah dan berusaha lagi, namun gerakannya dibuat seolah-olah sedang bercanda.

"Sudah kubilang tidak hari ini!" ucap temannya dengan nada menolak, namun namja cantik itu tidak perduli.

Para murid lainnya tersenyum maklum dan merasa lucu melihat acara komedi yang dipertunjukan oleh dua sejoli itu.

Sementara itu, dua siswi yang duduk agak didepan saling bercengkrama.

"Hei, tentang Jae…" ucap yeoja berambut pendek warna coklat kearah teman sebangkunya.

"Hm? Jae?" Tanyanya tidak mengerti dan menoleh kearah namja yang disebut.

"Oh, maksudmu Kim Jaejoong?" tanya temannya kearah yeoja yang dipanggil sebagai Han Hyo Joo, anggota OSIS.

"Tidak…" ucap Hyo Joo sembari memperhatikan namja cantik yang diomeli oleh temannya karena tidak lelah-lelah juga meminta lauk darinya, namun yang diomeli hanya tersenyum cengengesan. (Hair style Jaejoong : kayak Dangerous Love)

"Nampaknya anak itu tidak memiliki teman, bukan?" tanya Hyo Joo kepada temannya, Choi Kang Hee.

"Huh?"

"Maksudku…akhir-akhir ini dia semakin popular, ya?" tanya Hyo Joo .

"Yup, sebagai Joker di sekolah ini." Jawab Kang Hee sembari melihat Jaejoong yang merasa senang setelah mendapat potongan sashimi, bermaksud untuk pergi namun sepasang tangan teman yang dimintainya memiting lehernya karena gemas akan kepolosannya dan berakibat fatal karena hampir saja namja cantik itu menjatuhkan nasinya yang saat ini terbang diudara dan akan jatuh kalau dia tidak berbuat apa-apa tapi, dengan cepat dia menangkap nasi itu kembali ke bekalnya.

"Hoop!" ucapnya.

Semua orang yang nafas tercekat mulai tersenyum lega.

Mereka berdua kembali melihat namja yang sedang dibahas sedang berkeliling meja karena dipanggil satu persatu oleh temannya.

"Bagaimana pun juga, dia tidak nampaknya berteman dekat dengan seseorang, kan?" ucap Hyo Joo lagi, kali ini dia melihat Jaejoong menerima potongan lumpia goreng dari yeoja, ada juga yang memberikan potongan kimbab untuk namja itu dan juga ada yang memberinya potongan bulgogi.

"Dan terlebih juga…anak itu jarang makan sayuran…" ucap Hyo Joo lewat dari topic, membuat Kang Hee sweatdropped mendengarnya.

"Sayuran?" tanya Kang Hee heran.

"Lihatlah, dietnya itu selalu mengarah ke konsumsi banyak daging." Jaejoong terlihat senang mendapat potongan ddukbokkie dari namja, lalu ke meja berikutnya.

Hyo Joo yang kesal akan gaya diet Jaejoong pun mengeluarkan bungkusan dengan dua kotak bekal dan memamerkan isi bekalnya yang berisikan sayuran dan kombinasi daging, membuat teman sebangkunya merasa Hyo Joo adalah umma namja bermarga Kim itu.

"Karena itu hari ini, aku mengubah cara makannya itu dengan memberikan bekal bernutrisi untuknya." Ketika Han Hyo Joo menyelesaikan promosinya, dia menyadari bahwa namja yang menarik perhatiannya sudah melenggang pergi.

"Ah, gawat dia pergi!" ucapnya membawa bekal yang dipegangnya sembari berlari keluar pintu kelas, namun naas namja yang dicari sudah tidak ada bagaikan menghilang dengan kedipan mata saja.

"Kemana dia ?!" teriak Hyo Joo frustrasi.

.

.

.

* * *

**MAIN CHARACTER :**

Nama : Kim Jaejoong.

Umur : 16 Tahun.

Tinggi badan : 169 cm.

TTL: Tidak diketahui.

Kelas : 1-99F

Jurusan : Seni.

Posisi : Joker

Keahlian : Tidak diketahui.

Warna Kesukaan : Tidak ada.

Makan/Minuman favorite : Bukan tipe pemilih-milih.

* * *

.

.

.

Jaejoong bersenandung ria sambil membawa bentou-nya, ketika dia mendekati cafeteria dan beberapa temannya menyambut dengan sapaan ramah.

"Hei, apa kau mau?" tawar mereka.

"Kau mau punyaku juga, Joongie?" tanya salah satu namja.

"Boleh~" ucap Jaejoong senang.

Senyuman polosnya juga mengundang cekikan dan rasa gemas, terutama pada wanita.

"Horaaa, aku juga punya banyak untukmu, Joongie-ah!" panggil para grup gadis kearah sang Joker a.k.a Jaejoong.

Jaejoong berlari kecil dan segera membungkuk ala pangeran yang sedang menerima bekal dari sang putri.

"Gomawo." Katanya dengan lugu.

"Hey, disini juga ada bagianmu, loh!" panggil anak lelaki yang membuat symbol lingkaran dengan kedua lengannya keatas, Jaejoong pun berlari kecil lagi untuk menghampiri.

"Gomawo~" ucapnya dengan nada sing-song.

Dia pun berjalan dengan nada riang, teman-temannya hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Begitulah anak itu, selalu lupa membawa bekalnya sendiri~" ucap yeoja manis bernama Sulli, menopang dagunya menatap punggung namja cantik yang berjalan senang.

"Ne, uri Joker terkadang sangat mengemaskan, ne?" ucap Krystal menyeruput sodanya.

"Bukan _terkadang_ tapi _selalu_." Ucap yeoja tomboy bernama Amber menusukan saladnya.

Mereka pun melanjutkan makan siang mereka.

.

.

.

Sementara itu…

**((Student Council))**

Seorang namja dengan wajah serius sedang berkelut dengan segunung lembaran-lembaran laporan dari berbagai jurusan, anggota komite dan lain-lain. Alisnya berkedut kesal melihat semua tulisan hangul yang menyebalkan itu, ingin sekali dia menghambur meja didepannya dan pergi bersantai.

"Urghhh…" geramnya kesal.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi sebelum pekerjaanmu selesai, Jung Yunho." Ucap seorang yeoja yang memiliki lambang emblem disematkan di lengan seragamnya, nampaknya dia salah satu bagian dari OSIS.

Namja bermata musang yang bernama Jung Yunho itu melotot kesal kearah partnernya, Kwon Boa. Yeoja yang terkenal judes dan serius, banyak yang menjulukinya " The Heartless Women" karena perangaiannya dan diam-diam Yunho pun sering menghina wakilnya itu.

"Kau ini…tidak bisakah kau memberiku sedikit kelonggaran?" pinta Yunho.

"TIDAK." Jawab Boa dengan singkat, padat dan menusuk.

"Che…" kesal Yunho.

"Haaaah…meskipun kau ini salah satu dari _Arcana General_…bukan berarti kau bisa melalaikan tugasmu sebagai ketua OSIS." Peringat Boa.

"Aish…nee." ucap Yunho yang pasrah.

"Bukankah sebentar lagi jabatan kita akan dilepas? Kenapa aku mesti repot menandatangani forum ini? Biarkan generasi yang baru mengurusnya." ucap Yunho mengeluh.

"Justru karena itu, kita selaku OSIS terdahulu harus menunjukan pada generasi baru bahwa kita haruslah professional." Ucap Boa.

"Aish…arraso, arraso…" desah Yunho kesal dan kembali berkutat dengan laporan-laporan bulan lalu. Boa tersenyum melihat tingkah ketuanya itu.

.

.

.

* * *

**THE DEATH MEMBERS:**

Nama : Jung Yunho.

Umur : 18 tahun.

TTL : 6 february.

Tinggi badan : 178 cm

Kelas : 3-10A

Jurusan : Bisnis.

Keahlian : Memiliki aura pemimpin, ahli hapkido dan ahli menggunakan sabit besar (death scythe).

Special skills : Pengendali elemen kegelapan.

Posisi : Kingka, Ketua OSIS, dan The Death Arcana General.

Warna Kesukaan : Black.

Makan/Minuman favorite : Makanan/ minuman yang dibuat oleh cinta(?).

.

.

.

Nama : Kwon Boa.

Umur : 18 tahun.

TTL : 5 November.

Tinggi badan : 170 cm.

Kelas : 3-10A

Jurusan : Bisnis

Keahlian : Ahli taekwondo dan menggunakan pedang.

Special skills : Pengguna elemen.

Posisi : Wakil ketua OSIS dan The Death Arcana Liutenant.

Warna Kesukaan : Hitam dan abu-abu.

Makan/Minuman favorite : green tea dan potato starch.

* * *

...

Yunho yang memeriksa beberapa kertas dan melirik sedikit kearah luar jendela, dia senang memantau kegiatan siswa-siswi yang saat ini menikmati makan siang mereka, ada yang bermain baseball dan juga ada yang sedang meminta jatah lauk teman-temannya sambil berjalan ria, ada jug_

TUNGGU, APA?!

Yunho membelalakan matanya melihat sosok yang bersenandung ria, sambil membawa kotak bekal.

"Yunho-ah? Waegurae?" tanya Boa yang penasaran dengan tingkah Yunho yang makin merapatkan pandangannya dari jendela kearah bawah, Boa yang penasaran pun terkejut melihat Yunho menutup bibir hatinya dengan telapak tangan.

"Ya! Gwenchanayo?" tanya Boa, dia tidak habis pikir apa yang membuat sang ketua terlihat shock berat seperti itu?

Setelah Yunho berhasil mengatur nafasnya terlihat sebuah seringaian di bibirnya.

"Mungkinkah…"

.

.

.

**((Corridor))**

"Hm~hm~hm~" senandung kecil milik Jaejoong tanpa sadar membangunkan sosok yang sedang tertidur di ruang olahraga, Jaejoong pun melanjutkan jalannya.

"Urrrgh…siapa yang bersenandung tadi?" ucap namja bersuara husky, dia pun membuka pintu gym itu dan mendapati, namja cantik berambut hitam tengah berjalan menuju lantai atas.

"Oh?" ucapnya sambil meyeringai senang, terlihat namja tampan nan jidat lebar, mengelus dagunya untuk berpikir.

"Aura tadi…mungkinkah dia?" ucapnya kesenangan.

"YA! Park Yoochun, rupanya kau membolos disini ya?" panggil seorang namja bernama Kyuhyun berjalan kearahnya sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya.

"Tsk…kenapa si evil itu berisik sekali, sih?" gerutu namja bernama Yoochun sambil mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ya! Sebagai ketua, kau malah seenaknya pergi sementara anggotamu yang lain sedang bekerja mati-matian, pabboya!" ucap Kyuhyun kesal.

"Aish…aku ingin menjernihkan pikiranku, aku bisa botak nantinya…" ucap Yoochun ngeles.

"Alasan mulu! Botak saja kau selamanya, jidat!" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Dasar evil, akan kujahit mulutmu itu, biar tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata iblis lagi." ancam Yoochun sambil berjalan pergi menuju kantornya.

Namja yang dipanggil Cho Kyuhyun adalah sahabat Yoochun sekaligus yang menjadi wakilnya dalam anggota komite event, saat ini SMA Kyuunghee akan mengadakan festival yang akan digelar pada bulan maret, oleh karena itu semuanya bekerja keras untuk memaksimalkan yang terbaik. Wajar kalau Kyuhyun marah, dimana letak tanggung jawab sang ketua?

Yoochun memperhatikan rekan-rekannya yang sedang menyusun papan reklame, mengorganisir kegiatan yang akan dilakukan, dan etc.

Sambil mengeser-geser layar touch screen pada PDA-nya, dia tersenyum sumringah.

Terdapat foto Jaejoong yang sedang menghadap kamera.

"Diakah selanjutnya?" gumamnya.

.

.

.

* * *

**THE MAGICIAN MEMBERS :**

Nama : Park Yoochun

Umur : 18 tahun

TTL : 4 june

Tinggi badan : 178 cm

Kelas : 3-45C

Jurusan : Design Interior.

Keahlian : Ahli aikido, pengguna rantai bandul dan menggunakan keahlian psikologi seseorang/hipnotis.

Special Skill : Psychokinesis, pengendali telekinesis.

Posisi : Ketua Komite Event dan The Magician Arcana General.

Warna Kesukaan : Violet dan lilac.

Makan/Minuman favorite : wine dan makanan berkelas.

.

.

.

Nama : Cho Kyuhyun

Umur : 17 tahun

TTL : 3 february

Tinggi badan : 174 cm

Kelas : 2-27A

Jurusan : Design Interior.

Keahlian : Ahli menghina orang, pengguna butterfly sword dan ahli jiu-jitsu.

Special skills : Pengguna telekinesis.

Posisi : wakil ketua Komite Event dan The Magician Arcana Liutenant.

Warna Kesukaan : ungu gelap.

Makan/Minuman favorite : Jajangmyeon.

* * *

Jaejoong yang masih bersenandung ria tidak menyadari bahwa ada beberapa orang yang sedang mengejar juga mengawasi dirinya saat ini.

Pertama, Han Hyo Joo yang sedang mencari keberadaan namja cantik itu, Nampaknya dia belum menyerah untuk memberikan bekal sehat buatannya.

Kedua, Ketua Osis yang tiba-tiba mengawasi dari jarak jauh. Entah kenapa, saat melihat Jaejoong dia merasa menemukan sesuatu yang lama hilang.

Ketiga, Ketua Komite Event yang mengenali auranya dari jarak jauh, ketika dia mendengar Jaejoong bersenandung.

Dan masih banyak lagi…

Pipip pipipi…

"Oh, Mianhae." Ucap Jaejoong yang tidak sengaja menghalangi Robot Ico yang sedang bertugas membersihkan corridor tersebut.

"Selamat beristirahat, Tuan." Ucap robot itu, Jaejoong meneruskan langkahnya, kali ini dia sedang menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah.

Sementara, Han Hyo Joo sedang berlari dan tidak sengaja menabrak robot tersebut.

"Ghuuhaaa!" desis Hyo Joo kaget.

"Tidak sopan." Ucap robot itu.

"Cih, anak itu rupanya cepat juga melarikan diri!" ucap Hyo Joo kesal dan bermaksud menuruni tangga. Pada akhirnya Hyo Joo tidak dapat menemukan sosok yang ingin diberikan bekal, jadi dia memutuskan untuk menghabiskan dua porsi bekal itu dengan kecewa.

Sementara Ji Hye menatap temannya dan berkata "LOVE, eoh? Memang selalu berputar-putar…" ucap Kang Hee yang menemaninya menghabiskan dua bekal tersebut.

"Ani, bukan seperti itu." Ucap Hyo Joo menghela nafas.

"Hm?"

"Entah kenapa, setiap kali aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearahnya, dia selalu menghilang begitu saja…" ucapnya menatap jendela kantin untuk melihat langit.

"Seperti udara…"

.

.

.

**((Attic))**

Nah, saat ini uri joker kita sedang memakan bekal yang diterimanya dari berbagai tempat, dia sedang mengunyah-gunyah potongan kimbab tiba-tiba suara kucing mengeong membuatnya membalikan badan.

"Meowww~" seekor kucing kecil berwarna abu-abu dengan kalung berwarna biru tua muncul.

Jaejoong tersenyum akan kedatangan kucing peliharaanya itu, dia pun memanggilnya untuk makan bersama.

"Oh, kemarilah…" ucapnya sambil menyodorkan bekalnya, kucing itu berjalan senang dan mengelus-eluskan kepalanya ke lengan Jaejoong.

Mereka pun menghabiskan bekal itu bersama dan beristirahat diatas atap.

Jaejoong yang merentangkan tangannya sambil melihat langit biru terang, sedangkan Jiji yang baru saja menyelesaikan acara menjilat lengannya segera menghampiri ke dada Jaejoong dan tertidur diatasnya.

"Uuunghh…Seoul tempat yang damai…kota yang mengagumkan!" ucapnya kegirangan dan kembali tertidur bersama Jiji, kucing peliharaannya.

…

Ketika Jaejoong menyebutkan kata-kata itu dengan keras, seseorang sedang memperhatikannya menggunakan binocular (Baca: teropong) orang itu tersenyum tipis dan membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Huff, akhirnya setelah setengah abad, dia muncul juga." Ucap namja yang memperhatikan Jaejoong dari ruang biologi, lalu dia pun meminum sebuah cairan berwarna biru di sebuah tabung reaksi yang digunakan anak-anak jurusannya untuk melakukan eksperimen. Terlihat dari seragamnya yang ditutupi oleh jas putih milik laboratorium, dia adalah anak jurusan Sains.

Blam…

"Kau ini…kalau ada yang lewat, pasti akan mengira kau akan bunuh diri dengan meminum cairan kimiawi, Shim Changmin." Ucap seorang yeoja bernama Kim yoo Bin yang baru masuk.

"Ah, kau Yoo Bin…ada apa?" ucap namja bernama Changmin selesai meneguk habis cairan biru yang dapat kita simpulkan bahwa itu adalah pepsi blue, dia menoleh kearah yeoja yang memegang sebuah papan laporan dan mengenakan setelan yang sama, nampaknya mereka satu tim.

"Aku datang untuk mengirimkan laporan mengenai eksperimen no#11…" jawab Yoo Bin memberikan laporan itu pada Changmin, namja itu menyeringai puas ketika membuka halaman kertas itu.

"Ahhhh…siapa yang menyangka kalau _dialah_ yang berhasil dengan percobaan ini." Ucapnya dengan seringaian yang semakin bertambah diwajah, Yoo Bin hanya memaklumi sifat santai milik ketuanya itu.

Kim Yoo Bin adalah wakil dari klub sains, dia dan Changmin adalah partner yang terkenal sebagai duo jenius, sifat Yoo Bin yang tenang dan berwajah dingin, sering menjadi bahan candaan Changmin karena terlalu serius.

"Kau ini…setidaknya eksperimenmu ini memliki kemajuan." Terang Yoo Bin.

"Haaa…aku permisi dulu, nikmati istirahat siangmu." Ucap Yoo Bin membuka pintu keluar namun dia berhenti sejenak akan melanjutkan ucapannya "Kau tahu'kan dilarang menggunakan api disini?"

Blam…

Kemudian dia meninggalkan Changmin masih berkutat dengan laporan tadi, awalnya dia tersenyum sendiri melihatnya namun raut wajahnya kembali normal dan kembali menatap jendela, dimana objeknya masih tertidur.

"Akhirnya muncul juga…KING of Arcana." katanya memperhatikan Jaejoong lagi.

* * *

**THE DEVIL MEMBERS:**

Nama : Shim Changmin

Umur : 18 tahun

TTL : 18 february

Tinggi badan : 186 cm

Kelas : 3-14A

Jurusan : Sains.

Keahlian : Pengguna handgun atau senjata api lainnya, ahli memancing emosi lawan dan ahli beladiri karate.

Special skill : Pengendali elemen api.

Posisi : ketua Sains dan The Devil Arcana General.

Warna Kesukaan : Merah darah.

Makan/Minuman favorite : Semuanya (=_=).

.

.

.

Nama : kim Yoobin

Umur : 18 tahun.

TTL : 4 October.

Tinggi badan : 170 cm.

Kelas : 3-14A

Jurusan : Sains.

Keahlian : Pengguna Two Handgun dan ahli taekwondo.

Special skills : Pengguna elemen api.

Posisi : Wakil ketua Sains dan The Devil Arcana Liutenant.

Warna Kesukaan : Pink.

Makan/Minuman favorite : Black tea dan potato starch (selalu bersaing dengan Boa setiap kali mereka ke kantin)

* * *

**((Class 1-99F))**

Semua murid tengah mempersiapkan talent show dari setiap jurusan masing-masing, terutama kelas Seni, saat ini mereka tengah mempersiapkan semua yang dibutuhkan untuk drama panggung mereka.

Blam…

"Arre…? Bagaimana dengan pelajaran Cho songsaenim?" tanya Jaejoong kepada teman-temannya.

"Kita diberi jam bebas untuk mempersiapkan peralatan untuk festival, kamu juga bantu kami dong." Ucap Kwanghee.

"Ah, teman-teman ada yang tidak sibuk? Kami minta tolong belikan beberapa kembang api dan yang lainnya untuk pentas drama kita?" tanya Hyo Joo sambil mengacungkan tangan, tanda agar dia tahu siapa yang belum dapat pekerjaan.

Semua teman-teman memandang kearah namja cantik dengan kucing di bahunya.

Jaejoong dan Jiji mengedipkan mata mereka dan memiringkan kepala tanda tidak mengerti.

…

"Ok, Joongie-ah akan kukirimkan lewat PDA, ya?" ucap Hyo Joo sambil mengusap-usap screen touch-nya untuk mencari data tentang daftar barang yang akan dibeli.

"Yup, ini dia…nah, akan kukirim." Ucapnya.

Wing wing…

Ketika Hyo Joo bermaksud mengirimkan lewat infra red yang sudah diinstalkan di semua PDA milik murid.

"Huh? kok, tidak terkirim?" tanya Hyo Joo.

"Ah, Arree…?" ucap Jaejoong mencari-cari di sela-sela kantongnya.

"He?! Kau tidak membawa PDA-mu?" tanya Hyo Joo kaget.

"Ehehehe…" cengir Jaejoong.

"Kalo begitu, kutulis di memo saja…" ucap Hyo Joo sambil menulis di sebuah kertas memo.

Scribe~

"Eh? Tapi kau harus menemukan PDA-mu dulu, kalau tidak kau tidak bisa keluar dari sekolah…" kata Hyo Joo sedikit kebingungan, namun Jaejoong menarik kertas memo itu dari tempatnya membuat Hyo Joo kaget.

Sreeekk…

"Ehehehehe~" tawanya sambil memainkan kertas berwarna pink itu, ekor Jiji pun mengikuti pergerakan kertas yang dimainkan oleh Jaejoong.

"Jangan kuatir." Ucap Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan menuju keluar kelas dan bermaksud ke arah pagar sekolah yang mengharuskan para siswa untuk menggunakan PDA mereka sebagai akses masuk-keluar.

"Hm~Hm~" Senandung Jaejoong senang, ketika dia melewati lapangan sepak bola terdengar pekikan suara yeoja.

"KYAAAA~! KIM JUNSU SARANGHAE!" teriak mereka hampir mengejutkan Jaejoong dan Jiji yang sedang bersenandung.

"Arre…? Apa yang terjadi?" Jaejoong dan Jiji yang kebingungan melihat kearah lapangan sepak bola, dimana seorang namja berseragam biru dengan postur badan yang lumayan tinggi dari Jaejoong sedang berjalan memasuki corridor, dimana para gadis-gadis sedang menunggu.

"KYAAA~OPPA SU-IE, SARANGHAEEE~!" teriak para gadis yang merupakan fans namja tersebut.

"Che, berisik banget sih! Dasar cewek implant…" desis namja yang bernama Kim Junsu, saat ini tubuhnya penuh dengan debu dan tanah, nampaknya permainan sudah usai dan kelihatannya namja itu kelelahan, tidak salah saja dia terlihat marah ketika disoraki oleh fansnya, apalagi kalau mereka sekumpulan yeoja tak berotak yang kerjanya Cuma teriak-teriak.

"Sudahlah, seharusnya kau bersyukur ada yang memujamu." Tegur namja yang terlihat humoris, Lee Hyuk-Jae atau Eunhyuk, namun Junsu hanya mendengus kesal.

"Heh, seharusnya kau yang bersyukur karena tidak popular…" oloknya sadis.

"YACK!" Junsu pun berjalan meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang marah.

Junsu yang mengerutu, mendongkakan kepalanya dan melihat Jaejoong juga Jiji yang sedang berjalan santai melewatinya, Junsu mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya betapa manis dan cantiknya namja itu.

"Ah, bukannya itu Joongie, anak yang menyandang gelar sebagai Joker tahun ini?" tanya Jessica.

"Ne, kyeoptta~" ucap Tiffany gemas, nampaknya akan ada lagi fans buat uri joker.

Junsu yang mengacuhkan ucapan para yeoja-yeoja itu pun berlari menuju Jaejoong yang berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

"YA! Oedio?!" panggil Eunhyk yang juga ikut mengejar.

Drap drap!

…

"Hm~Hm~Hm~" Jaejoong berjalan tanpa menghiraukan suara dari derap kaki Junsu yang berlari kearahnya.

"Ya! Anak kelas 1!" panggil Junsu namun Jaejoong sudah berjalan menuju ruangan lain, bukannya melewati gerbang.

"Aiissh? Kemana dia pergi? Bukannya keluar sekolah?" tanya Junsu heran ketika melihat Jaejoong memasuki sebuah pintu operator.

Cklek

"Kan' sudah kubilang jangan kuatir, Hyo Joo…" ucapnya sambil melempar-lemparkan kunci pintu operator.

Junsu yang melihat kecerdikan Jaejoong, merona malu melihat keluguan namja yang saat ini sudah melewati pintu kaca dan disaat yang sama, Eunhyuk yang mengejar rekannya pun menghampiri.

"Ya! Kenapa kau berlari meninggalkanku' eoh!?" ucapnya sambil menjitak kepala Junsu dengan teganya.

Pletak!

"Siapa anak tadi? Auranya…KING?" gumam Junsu, tidak mempedulikan benjol dikepalanya.

.

.

.

* * *

**THE JUDGEMENT MEMBERS :**

Nama : Kim Junsu

Umur : 18 tahun

TTL : 15 December

Tinggi badan : 173 cm

Kelas : 3-65B

Jurusan : Olahraga

Keahlian : Taekwondo, pengguna triple staff dan Kick-boxing.

Special skill : Pengendali elemen air dan es.

Posisi : Ketua Klub Sepak Bola dan The Judgement Arcana General.

Warna Kesukaan : Biru laut.

Makan/Minuman favorite : Ramyeon dan Ddukbokkie

.

.

.

Nama : Lee Hyuk-jae atau biasa dipanggil Eunhyuk.

Umur : 18 tahun

TTL : 4 april

Tinggi badan : 173 cm

Kelas : 3-65B

Jurusan : Olahraga

Keahlian : Capoiera, pengguna nunchaku dan Kick-boxing

Special skill : Pengguna elemen air

Posisi : Wakil ketua Sepak bola

Warna Kesukaan : Sapphire

Makan/Minuman favorite : Ramyeon.

* * *

.

.

.

**((Kyunghee main bridge))**

"Ettou…pergilah ke toko Dal Kom Han, lalu belilah setidaknya 5 bola cahaya dan 2 kembang api berbentuk roket, setelah itu serahkan voucher dan uang, jangan lupa minta tanda buktinya…" ucap Jaejoong yang membaca memo yang diberikan Hyo Joo tadi.

Saat ini dia berjalan melewati jembatan yang menghubungkan sekolah ke kota seoul, Jaejoong dan Jiji berhenti sejenak sambil menatap lautan biru yang indah, dia pun meregangkan kedua tangannya.

"Uuunghh! Cuaca yang indah sekali~!" ucapnya sembari menatap lagi lautan, dia pun sadar kalau dia harus kembali setidaknya jam 6.

"Ah, iya! Tanda bukti, tanda bukti, tanda bukti…lalu kembali jam 6 petang." Ucapnya mengingatkan dirinya sendiri.

…

Jaejoong saat ini sedang berada di jalanan untuk penjalan kaki, dia menunggu lampu lalu lintas didepannya yang saat ini masih berwarna merah. "Berbeloklah kearah kanan ketika didepanmu ada televise besar…" ucapnya membaca nota itu.

Pin!

Dan ketika lampunya berwarna hijau, dia pun berjalan tanpa mengetahui seorang anggota berbajukan layaknya gangster menatapnya dari bangunan teratas, dia terkejut karena merasakan aura samar-samar dari anak itu.

"Ah?" ucapnya terkejut sambil memotret foto anak itu, dia pun menyeringai dan mengirimkan foto itu keseluruh anggotanya.

Tak jauh dari tempat, sebuah kamera sedang merekam keadaan kota juga menemukan sosok yang mereka cari, Kim Jaejoong!

Ckreek ckreek!

Kamera itu dengan otomatis memotret targetnya dan dalam seketika mengupload foto itu keseluruh pasukan berwarna putih.

…

**((Kedai Ramyeon))**

Ping!

"Hmngh…?"

Seorang anak laki-laki sedang memakan ramyeon, mendapat pesan dari salah satu anggotanya. Dia pun menekan tombol yang berada di jam tangannya dan menampilkan sebuah gambar namja cantik yang masih SMA, dia pun tersenyum senang dan bergegas pergi sambil membawa skateboard-nya.

…

**((Bar))**

Ping!

"Huh?" seorang namja tampan sedang mengelap gelas cocktail dan mendapat pesan bergambar yang sama, dia pun segera pergi.

"Ah?" ucap seorang gadis kecil berbajukan Lolita sedang meminum jusnya.

"Mianhae, kali ini kau tinggal di bar sementara, ya? Aku pergi dulu…Juniel." ucap namja tampan itu, sambil mengambil jaket kulit berwarna coklat muda dan menoleh sebentar kearah gadis kecil itu.

"Uhmn…" angguk gadis yang ternyata bisu.

"Gomawo…TOP harus tahu akan hal ini." Ucapnya sambil menelepon.

Gadis kecil itu kembali bermain dengan bonekanya dan membiarkan namja itu berbuat sesukanya.

…

**((Pub))**

Ping!

"Jendral, kami menemukanNYA!" ucap seorang namja yang menerima pesan bergambar dari anggotanya, dia menoleh kearah namja berjaket hoddie berbulu sedang menegak sebuah minuman, susu strawberry.

"Hm…lakukan." Perintahnya.

"Baik, Jendral." Ucap anak buahnya.

Piiiip piiip!

"Ada apa Hyun?" tanya namja itu.

"_Kau sudah dapat pesannya?_" ucap suara disana.

"Yup, GD dan yang lainnya akan menemukan bocah itu…" ucap TOP.

"_TOP…apakah dengan menemukan anak itu kit-"_

"Kau tenang saja, takkan kubiarkan peristiwa yang sama terulang." Ucap TOP.

"Jangan biarkan CL mengambil start duluan." Ucap Hyun Joong memperingatkan.

"Heh, like hell I'll let her." Desis TOP.

.

.

.

**((Unknown Place))**

"Jendral, kami mendapat konfirmasi dari kamera pengamat kota seoul, terdapat energy kuat yang berasal dari jalan blok C." ucap seorang operator yang mengenakan seragam militer berwarna putih dengan campuran silver.

"Oh? Segera tampilkan dilayar." Perintah seorang yeoja cantik yang sedang menyesap tehnya.

Syiiiing…!

Terlihat gambar namja cantik dengan kucing abu-abu kecil bergantung dibahunya, namja itu sedang tersenyum riang.

Buuuuusssshhhh!

Seketika semburan tea yang diminum oleh yeoja itu menguar membuat pantulan pelangi, anggota lainnya terdiam dan sweatdropped ketika melihat kelakuan yeoja yang menjadi jendral mereka.

"…"

"Jendral, gwenchana?" ucap salah satu letnannya, seorang yeoja yang lumayan tinggi memberikan saputangan untuknya.

"Aku baik-baik saja…Sooyoung." Ucap yeoja yang menyandang sebagai jendral sembari mengusap bibirnya dengan saputangan tadi.

"Akhirnya, setelah setengah abad dia menghilang…dia kembali dengan rupa yang mengemaskan." Ucap jendral itu.

"Jadi, apa langkah kita selanjutnya, CL?" ucap Sooyoung.

"Temukan anak itu dan bawalah ke hadapanku." Ucap jendral cantik bernama CL sambil bermaksud bangun dari singgasananya namun dia berhenti sejenak.

"Oh, dan satu lagi…jangan sampai TOP sialan lebih dulu mendapatkan anak manis itu…" ucap CL dengan dingin.

Raut wajah Sooyoung pun menjadi gelap.

"LADIES, SEGERA KERJAKAN, KALAU ADA YANG MENGANGGU…" perintah Sooyoung.

Hening sejenak, para yeoja itu menunggu perintah selanjutnya.

"Musnakan mereka…" perintah Sooyoung.

"BAIK!" hormat mereka segera berlari menuju kota seoul.

.

.

.

**((Dal Kom Han shop))**

"Gomawo anak muda, datang lagi." ucap seorang ahjusshi dengan senyum semangat karena pelanggannya kali ini seorang namja cantik yang sopan.

"Domo~!" ucap Jaejoong riang, sambil merapatkan roket-roket kecil yang dia beli tadi, supaya tidak jatuh saat dia berjalan.

"Nah, Jiji-ah mari kita pulang, Hyo Joo dan yang lain pasti sudah menunggu." Ucapnya dengan Jiji yang masih setia bertengger di bahunya.

"Miaaaawww~" seru Jiji seakan dia mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Jaejoong, mereka berdua berjalan santai dan berhenti di tempat pejalan kaki yang sedang menunggu lampu berwarnakan hijau untuk mereka.

Pin!

Baru saja Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya terdengar suara ricuh dari arah kirinya, seluruh pejalan kaki disekitarnya tiba-tiba membuka jalan untuk seseorang tidak…lebih tepatnya sekumpulan anggota berbajukan hitam dengan bordiran keemasaan berjalan dengan lantang.

"Psst, bukankah itu anggota EMPEROR?" bisik seorang yeoja kearah namjachingunya.

"Iya, salah satu dari Arcana General…" jawab namja itu.

"Kenapa mereka ada disini?" tanya salah satu seseorang.

"Mungkinkah akan ada peperangan?" jawab salah satu pejalan kaki.

"Arcana General…?" tanya Jaejoong heran, entah kenapa Jiji yang berada di bahunya merasa tidak nyaman.

"Jiji-ah? Sebaiknya kita pergi saja, ya?" ucap Jaejoong.

"Miaaaw…" ucap Jiji dan benar saja, Jaejoong baru saja akan melangkah berusaha mengambil jalan lain, suara namja memanggilnya.

"KIM JAEJOONG, JANGAN BERGERAK DARI TEMPATMU SATU LANGKAH PUN!" ucapnya, membuat namja yang disebut berhenti dan merinding kaget, semua pejalan kaki membukakan jalan dan menatap Jaejoong.

"Eh, a-aku…? Kenapa?" ucap Jaejoong takut.

"Heee?... jadi kaukah generasi dari si pak tua itu?" ucap suara anak yang berumur 17 tahun dengan skateboard meluncur kearah Jaejoong.

"Si-siapa kalian? Aku tidak kenal kalian?" ucap Jaejoong takut.

'_Omona! Kye-kyeoptta…'_ ucap namja berskateboard itu.

"GD, jangan menakutinya…" panggil seorang namja dengan bak pangeran di wajahnya, membuat Jaejoong sedikit bernafas lega.

"Ah, Kim Jaejoong ya? Salam kenal, namaku Kim Hyun Joong…anu, mungkin ini terasa aneh tapi kami ingin kau ikut dengan kami sebentar." Ucap Hyun Joong.

"Eh? Tapi aku ada keperluan OSIS jadi tidak bisa, kalau begitu sayonar-Ummfhh!" Ucap Jaejoong sembari mengaruk kepalanya dan bergegas pergi namun kepalanya tidak sengaja menubruk badan seseorang. Membuat keseimbangan namja mungil itu terjatuh hingga pantatnya mencium aspal.

Brukkkh!

"Appo…appo…eh?" Jaejoong yang terjatuh karena tubrukan tadi mendongkakan kepalanya dan menemukan sosok namja memakai hoddie berbulu hitam dengan ukiran berwarna emas di sisi jaketnya, membentuk corak seekor macan.

"…" TOP terus menatap Jaejoong.

"Uuuh?" sementara Jaejoong menatap bingung.

"Jangan menakutinya, TOP." Ucap Hyun Joong tersenyum.

"…" TOP menatap Jaejoong yang masih heran akan perangai badan namja ini.

'_Ti-tinggi sekali…' _batin Jaejoong yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba blushing ditambah lagi matanya yang membulat mengemaskan.

Seeerrr…

Membuat TOP mimisan.

"Agkhh! TOP hyung, kau mimisan ya?!" ucap G-Dragon sambil menunjuk jendralnya itu.

"Perkenalkan, dia TOP, The Emperor Arcana General." Ucap Hyun Joong menepuk bahu Jaejoong.

"Ettou…" Jaejoong masih belum mengerti kondisinya saat ini, terlalu banyak yang belum dimengerti anak ini.

"…Apa kau terluka?" ucap TOP setelah menyeka darah dari hidungnya.

"Eh? Ne-nee…" ucap Jaejoong mengemaskan, membuat semua orang mengeluarkan hawa Pedo.

'_Anak ini…ingin rasanyaku rape.'_ batin mereka.

"Apa kau bisa berdiri?" ucap TOP yang mengulurkan tangannya kearah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang merasa orang didepannya ini adalah orang yang lembut, dengan senang dia bermaksud meraih tangan TOP tanpa menyadari seringaian dari sang Emperor jendral.

"Cukup sampai disitu Macan laknat!" teriak seorang yeoja menghentikan TOP.

SYUUUUT!

BOOOOMMM!

Sebuah cahaya berwarnakan silver kebiruan melesat kearah melewati kedua namja itu, membuat jalanan sebelah kiri Jaejoong hancur karena cahaya tadi. Kalau saja dia bergerak beberapa centi akan dipastikan wajah imut namja itu sudah hancur.

"Eh?"

"Tsk…yeoja angin menyebalkan!" desis G-D.

Sekumpulan wanita berseragamkan putih dengan bordiran berwarna silver berkumpul, semuanya anggota wanita tidak ada namja satupun yang terlihat.

"Itu anggota EMPRESS!" ucap salah satu anggota TOP.

"Kau pikir, kau bisa berbuat sesukamu, Choi Seunghyun?" seorang yeoja cantik berkaki jenjang panjang dengan balutan stocking berwarna hitam keabuan tiba, sebuah topi militer dengan lambang seekor harimau putih.

"Choi Sooyoung…dongsaengku sendiri datang untuk melawanku?" ucap TOP yang berdiri dan membelakangi Jaejoong seolah-olah melindunginya.

"Aku bukanlah adikmu yang dulu, ingat? Aku sudah bergabung dengan anggota CL." Ucap Sooyoung.

"Terserahlah, aku tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun menghalangiku untuk bertemu KING…meskipun lawanku adalah dongsaengku sendiri." Ucap TOP dengan tatapan mengerikan dari kepalan sebelah kanannya keluar sebuah listrik.

Sementara, Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Khhh…kau masih keras kepala juga, karena itulah aku memihak EMPRESS." Ucap Sooyoung mengeluarkan pedang dari sebelah kirinya, bersiap-siap menyerang. Pedang itu mengeluarkan elemen angin.

"Che, biar aku yang mengurusnya, hyung! Kau urus _Bond_(Ikatan)kalian berdua!" ucap G-Dragon melesat kearah yeoja cantik itu.

KLANG!

Benturan antara roda skateboard dan pedang milik yeoja berseragam putih itu, menandakan bahwa perang antar klan sudah dimulai.

"TOP cepat lakukan sinkronisasi-?!" tiba-tiba saja ada yang menendang Hyun Joong, namun namja itu berhasil menahan tendangan tadi dengan kedua lengannya.

"Khhh, kau…!" desis Hyun Joong terkejut akan musuhnya.

"Hei, Hyun Joong long time no see?" ucap seorang namja menggunakan kacamata, terlihat dia menggunakan seragam yang sama dengan para yeoja cantik disana, bedanya hanya dia satu-satunya yang menggenakan seragam militer khusus cowok.

"No Min Woo!" ucap Hyun Joong yang tiba-tiba menjdi marah karena kedatangan namja muda itu.

"Hehehe~kau masih marah karena itu, ya?" ucapnya dengan nada kekanakan.

"Kau, kau yang membuat Juniel menjadi tidak bisa bicara!" ucap Hyun Joong.

Sementara itu…

"Ap-apa yang sedang terjadi?" ucap Jaejoong yang bingung melihat kota seoul dibanjiri oleh dua kelompok yang berbeda saling baku-hantam.

Tiba-tiba, TOP menangkis sebuah cahaya berselimutkan silver yang menerjang kearahnya, membuat Jaejoong menoleh kearah belakang darimana asalnya cahaya itu ditembakan.

Seorang yeoja cantik memakai seragam militer yang sama namun sebuah jubah disematkan cuma di sekitar bahu kirinya, yeoja cantik dengan rambut platina kuning.

"Annyeong~" sapaanya riang kearah Jaejoong.

"Che, muncul juga si permaisuri tua, CL." Ejek TOP.

.

.

.

* * *

**THE EMPEROR MEMBERS :**

Nama : Choi Seunghyun a.k.a TOP

Umur : 25 tahun

TTL : 4 November

Tinggi badan : 189 cm

Keahlian : Ahli Thai-boxing, taekwondo dan pengguna tombak.

Special skills : Pengendali elemen petir.

Posisi : The Emperor Arcana General

Warna Kesukaan : Orange

Makan/Minuman favorite : Susu Strawberry.

.

.

.

Nama : Kim Hyun Joong

Umur : 22 tahun

TTL : 6 june.

Tinggi badan : 178 cm

Keahlian : Ahli negosiasi, pengguna twin sword dan ahli taekwondo.

Special skills : Pengguna elemen petir.

Posisi : The Emperor Arcana Liutenant.

Warna Kesukaan : kuning

Makan/Minuman favorite : sayuran dan jus jeruk.

.

.

.

Nama : Kim Juniel

Umur : 12 tahun

TTL : 3 september

Tinggi badan : 144 cm

Keahlian : Ahli membaca isi hati seseorang dan pengarah lokasi.

Special skills : Pengendali elemen petir.

Posisi : Adik Hyun Joong dan The Emperor Arcana Guider.

Warna Kesukaan : Orange

Makan/Minuman favorite : Jus apel dan makanan manis.

.

.

.

Nama : Kwon Ji Young a.k.a G-Dragon.

Umur : 17 tahun.

TTL : 18 August.

Tinggi badan : 174 cm.

Keahlian : Pengguna skateboard, sering menggunakan baseball bat dan ahli kick-boxing.

Special skills : Pengendali elemen petir.

Posisi : The Emperor Arcana Commander.

Warna Kesukaan : Merah.

Makan/Minuman favorite : Ramyeon dan orange soda.

* * *

**THE EMPRESS MEMBERS :**

Nama : Lee Chae Rin a.k.a CL

Umur : 25 tahun.

TTL : 26 February

Tinggi badan : 178 cm

Keahlian : Pengguna ilusi, ahli anggar dan bela diri karate.

Special skills : Pengendali Angin

Posisi : The Empress Arcana General

Warna Kesukaan : Broken White

Makan/Minuman favorite : waffle rasa vanilla dan teh rasa vanilla.

.

.

.

Nama : Choi Sooyoung

Umur : 20 tahun.

TTL : 10 February.

Tinggi badan : 172 cm

Keahlian : Pengguna segala jenis senjata, ahli penggandaan tubuh dan bela diri Jiu-justsu.

Special skills : Pengguna elemen angin.

Posisi : The Empress Arcana Liutenant.

Warna Kesukaan : Snow.

Makan/Minuman favorite : Puding Vanilla dan jus melon.

.

.

.

Nama : No Min Woo

Umur : 19 tahun

TTL : 31 july

Tinggi badan : 174 cm

Keahlian : Ahli bela diri ninjutsu dan pengguna anggar kombinasi dengan kunai.

Special skills : pengguna dua elemen, angin dan petir.

Posisi : The Empress Arcana Commander.

Warna Kesukaan : Moon White dan warna senja sore.

Makan/Minuman favorite : Cheese cake dan whisky.

* * *

**((1-99F))**

Blam…

Tiba-tiba, segerombolan anggota yang kebanyakan adalah anggota yeoja memasuki kelas itu, entah apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Permisi, menjelang akan digelarnya festival sekolah, kami dari anggota osis memerlukan bantuan dari sukarelawan di kelas ini." Ucap Boa sambil menatap seluruh siswa kelas 1 tersebut, dia mencari sosok yang ingin ditemui oleh ketuanya.

"Kami mencari Kim Jaejoong dari kelas 1-99F, apa ada yang melihatnya?" tanya Boa.

Was was…

Para murid saling berbicara satu sama lain.

Blam…

"Maaf menganggu kalian semua, tapi kami membutuhkan Kim Jaejoong untuk bagian event tahun ini." Ucap Kyuhyun yang beserta rekannya memasuki kelas yang sama.

"…" alis mata Boa berkedut melihat kedatangan anggota komite.

"…" alis mata Kyuhyun pun juga menunjukan bahwa dia tidak suka kedatangannya diganggu oleh anggota OSIS.

Aura pun menguar dari keduanya.

Blam…

'_Ada lagi yang datang!'_ jerit para murid secara batin.

"Permisi…Kami dari jurusan sains, kami ada keperluan dengan Kim Jaejoong." Ucap Yoo Bin beserta rekan-rekannya memasuki ruangan yang sama.

"…Kim Yoo Bin." Desis Boa.

"Kwon Boa…" balas Yoo Bin.

"Cho Kyuhyun!" sahut Kyuhyun tak ingin dilupakan.

"…"

Hening sejenak…

Blam…

'_Kali ini siapa lagi?!_' batin semua murid kelas 1 itu.

"Yooo~!semuanya kami dari jurusan olahraga memerlukan pemain tambahan untuk pertandingan nanti, ada yang lihat Kim Jaejoong si Joker?" ucap Eunhyuk yang tidak mengetahui situasi saat ini.

Hening…

"Kenapa si Monkey ini juga datang!" tunjuk Kyuhyun kesal.

"Aku muak, sudah bertemu dua yeoja menyebalkan, sekarang ketemu monyet nyasar disini!" kesalnya.

"YACK! APA KAU BILANG!DAN PANGGIL AKU HYUNG, DONGSAENG SIALAN!" teriak Eunhyuk.

Aura berwrana biru dan ungu pun juga keluar, membuat suasana mencekam dan kalau saja Hyo Joo tidak turun tangan.

"Anu…Kim Jaejoong sedang berada diluar sekolah, saya meminta Jae untuk membeli perlengkapan untuk kembang api nanti." Jawab Hyo Joo.

"Oh, ya? Kapan dia kembali?" tanya Boa, auranya mereda.

"Uhm…seharusnya dia sudah kembali, karena hanya butuh 15 menit untuk kembali kesekolah." Ucap Hyo Joo.

Alis Boa mengkerut tanda ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Dia segera berjalan menuju ruang OSIS dimana ketuanya sedang menunggu kedatangan Jaejoong.

Yoo Bin, Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk yang merasakan hal yang sama pun juga bergegas pergi.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa mereka mencari uri Joker?" tanya Kwanghee.

"Aku juga tidak tahu…" ucap Hyo Joo.

.

.

.

**((Student Council))**

"…" urat perempatan terlihat di dahi yeoja itu, ketika dia sampai di kantor.

Karena ruangan OSIS kosong melempang, dimana sang ketua yang selalu duduk dikursi berputar itu sekarang tidak ada ditempatnya, lemari tempat dimana pedang ssang ketua sudah diambil dan meninggalkan pedang Boa yang masih manis bertengger ditempatnya.

"Che…pergi melalaikan tugasnya…" ucap Boa, sambil melihat kertas yang sudah tersusun rapi. Dia pun menyadari bahwa ketuanya sudah mengerjakan semua pekerjaannya.

Dia hanya menyunggingkan senyuman dan mulai berbicara lagi.

"…Sepertinya, aku harus menyusul Kim Jaejoong dan menjemput ketua."ucap Boa mengambil pedangnya dan melompat keluar jendela.

* * *

**((Komite Event))**

"Nampaknya akan ada badai paku…" ucap Kyuhyun sarkastis yang melihat pekerjaan sang ketua komite sudah diselesaikan.

"Haaah…kurasa aku tidak punya alasan lagi untuk memakinya, kalau begitu kususul saja dia." Ucap Kyuhyun menyarungkan kedua tangannya dengan gloves berwarna hitam.

"Waktunya berpesta~!" ucapnya sambil melompat keluar jendela dan juga berlari kencang.

* * *

**((Soccer Field))**

"Aneh…seharusnya dia ada disini, anak itu selalu mendahulukan sepak bola ketimbang makanan." Ucap Eunhyuk yang berkacak pinggang melihat lapangan sepak bola yang kosong.

"Ah, mungkin dia berjalan-jalan ke seoul?" ucap Eunhyuk yang menyeringai dan segera pergi keluar sekolah menyusul sang rekan.

"Seenaknya saja pergi dan membuatku melewatkan kesenangan disana!" ucap Eunhyuk yang mengkretekan buku-buku jemarinya, sebuah Nunchaku double berada di saku selana jersey-nya.

* * *

**((Labrotorium))**

"Haah…dia kabur lagi…" ucap Yoo Bin melihat ruang katuanya kosong, dia memperhatikan bahwa sampah-sampah kertas laporan yang biasanya berserakan sekarang sudah hilang.

Yoo Bin menatap meja kerja Changmin dan menemukan kacamata pemuda jangkung itu ketinggalan.

"Fuh…dia ini, memang kebersihannya sudah lebih baik tapi, selalu kelupaan." Ucap Yoo Bin memasukan kacamata itu kedalam saku jas putihnya.

Dia pun membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot.

"Kira-kira apa yang dilakukannya disana, ya?" gumam Yoo Bin mengendarai mobil sport merahnya.

.

.

.

**((Seoul))**

Suasana seoul sudah tidak bisa Jaejoong gambarkan lagi, semua orang berlari meninggalkan jalanan sehingga menyisakan dia dan dua anggota klan yang sama-sama menginginkan dirinya.

Saat ini dia berpikir untuk meninggalkan kota ini dan kembali ke sekolah, namun dia harus ekstra hati-hati agar yang lainnya tidak melihat dia pergi.

KLANG!

Suara pedang dan skateboard bertemu lagi, Sooyoung dan G-Dragon sedang bertarung dengan gesitnya.

"Che, hanya segini saja kemampuanmu, yeoja?" ejek G-D.

"Khhk..huwaaaa!" Sooyoung yang awalnya terdesak mengeluarkan elemen anginnya dan mendorong G-D.

"Cih, rupanya kau masih menyimpan kekuatanmu…tidak salah kalau kau dijuluki _The Blossom,_ kemampuanmu sangat hebat." Ucap G-D.

"Heh, kau juga Ji Young-ah kemampuanmu yang menyerang dengan tenaga besar cocok dijuluki sebagai _Dragon_." Ucap Sooyoung mengacungkan pedangnya kearah G-D.

"Tapi, aku tidak akan kalah!" ucap Sooyoung menyerang lagi.

"Sama!" ucap G-D.

…

"Min Woo, kau takkan kumaafkan! Dasar pengkhianat!" ucap Hyun Joong, yang mencari keberadaan Min Woo yang ahli dalam kamuflase.

"Hehe, baguslah 'toh aku juga tidak menyukai kalian sejak awal, makanya aku membelot." Ucap Min Woo yang muncul tiba-tiba dan melayangkan sebuah kunai.

Hyun Joong yang menyadari menghindari serangan itu, dan beberapa inci ujung kunai itu mengores di pipi namja tampan itu.

"Che…" desis Hyun Joong melihat namja berkaca mata itu muncul dihadapannya.

"Kheheheh~" tawa Min Woo melihat serangan Hyun Joong.

"Kau…kenapa harus Juniel…? Salah apa dia padamu?" tanya Hyun Joong.

"…soal itu, kenapa kau tidak bertanya padanya?" ucap Min Woo dengan nada berbisik.

"…? Apa?"

"Ah, sudahlah aku tidak mau berlama-lamaan, aku harus menyusung Sooyoung!" ucap Min Woo menyerang Hyun Joong lagi.

…

Kita kembali kearah, main chara dengan kedua jendral…

"Atas undang-undang no: 4C, kami berhak menangkapmu karena telah menganggu kedamaian kota, TOP." Ucap CL yang menunjukan surat bukti penangkapan.

"Dan juga kami berhak membawa anak ini ketempat yang aman jauh dari tangan yang salah." Lanjut CL sambil menoleh Jaejoong.

"Heh, kayak aku akan membiarkanmu berbuat sesukanya, Lee Chae Rin!" ucap TOP yang mengeluarkan aura petirnya, cahaya berwarna orange menyelimuti tubuh TOP membentuk sebuah kubah, sehingga aura itu berusaha menerkam tubuh CL, namun yeoja itu juga mengeluarkan auranya yang seputih salju, tubuhnya dibaluti oleh kubah berwarna putih bening.

Sementara Jaejoong sudah bersembunyi di balik sebuah dinding, Jiji yang masih bertengger di bahu Jaejoong mulai mengeram marah melihat kedua jendral itu.

Tiba-tiba saja sebilah pedang besar dengan aliran elemen petir mengelilingi permukaan pedang raksasa tersebut, pedang raksasa itu melayang di langit biru tepat diatas TOP.

"Heh…muncul juga Sword of Orfevres milikmu." Ucap CL yang juga mengeluarkan sebuah pedang yang sama besarnya dengan pedang milik TOP, sebilah pedang raksasa dengan elemen angin mengelilinginya bagaikan angin topan. Pedang itu tepat diatas CL.

Jaejoong yang terkejut melihat kedua pedang raksasa yang saling berhadapan satu sama lain sedang melayang di langit.

"Apa itu…?" ucap Jaejoong kaget.

KLANG!

Pedang CL dan tombak milik TOP saling berbenturan, mereka memulai pertarungan mereka, suara dentuman tadi membuat bumi bergetar, hingga Jaejoong harus memeluk sebuah tiang lampu agar tidak jatuh.

"Aku harus pergi dari kekacauan ini…" ucap Jaejoong tanpa menyadari akibat gempa tadi membuat bangunan diatasnya runtuh dan akan mengenai kepalanya, TOP dan CL yang menyadari itu terkejut dan tidak sempat berlari kearah Jaejoong.

"KING!" Teriak mereka.

BUUUAGGGHHH!

Seorang namja berambut coklat meninju batu itu menjadi pecahan kecil, Jaejoong menatap amat musang yang terus menatapnya tajam.

"…Kau?" ucap CL yang menyadari aura kegelapan yang meneyelimuti namja itu.

"Jung Yunho, sang General of Death…" ucap Yunho, yang menatap benci kearah dua jendral yang hampir saja melukai Jaejoong.

"Rupanya kau juga mengincar KING…" gumam TOP.

"Huh, maaf saja aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian menyentuh Kim Jaejoong seenak kalian." Ucap Yunho yang bermaksud menyentuh Jaejoong namun, kali ini sebuah rantai bandul menyerangnya dengan cepat Yunho menghindar.

"CIH, PARK YOOCHUN!" ucap Yunho yang mengenal pemilik rantai bandul ini, dia mengadahkan pandangannya dimana namja tampan sedang berdiri diatas sebuah bangunan mall.

"Heh, kau kira aku akan membiarkanmu mengambil start duluan?" ucap Yoochun, menarik kembali rantai yang mengikat bandul besar itu.

"Kali ini General of Magician, eoh?" ucap CL mendelik kesal dengan namja playboy itu, karena dia sudah mendengar desas-desus tntang Yoochun.

"Ah, siapa lagi kalau bukan dua klan legendaris, Emperor dan Empress Arcana…" ucap Yoochun.

"Cih, aku tidak menyangka generasi arcane baru semuanya adalah anak kecil…" ucap TOP menancapkan tombaknya keaspal.

"Ya, ya! Jangan berikan itu padaku…bukan mauku juga sih menjadi penerus setelah pamanku…" ucap Yoochun.

"…Jadi, kau bermaksud mengambil _Bonding_ dengan Jae lebih dulu, eoh?" ucap Yoochun menatap Yunho.

Namja yang ditatap mulai bersiap-siap untuk menunggu apa yang akan datang padanya.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu!" ucap Yoochun melemparkan rantai bandulnya menuju Yunho dan Jaejoong, namun Yunho mengendong Jaejoong dengan bridal-style, lalu melompat menuju bangunan yang lebih tinggi, bermaksud untuk membawa pergi Jaejoong.

"Wuuuuaaaaaahhhhh!" teriak Jaejoong dengan sedikit blushing melihat dirinya digendong seperti yeoja.

"Cih, mereka kabur…" ucap Yoochun mengejar mereka berdua.

Meninggalkan kedua klan itu di tengah jalan.

"Nampaknya, pertarungan ini kita lanjutkan nanti saja…" ucap TOP.

"Benar, prioritas kita adalah mendapatkan _Bonding _KING…" ucap CL.

Mereka pun memerintahkan semua anggota mereka untuk menarik pasukan.

"SEMUANYA, PERTARUNGAN KITA KALI INI DILANJUTKAN DI LAIN HARI!" ucap CL kepada anggota yeojanya.

"SEGERA KEJAR THE DEATH DAN MAGICIAN ARCANA!" perintah TOP pada anak buah genknya.

"BAIK!" ucap semuanya.

…

KLANG!

"Tsk, nampaknya pertarungan kita dilanjutkan kapan-kapan saja, ya…" ucap Min Woo.

"Kau!" ucap Hyun Joong, namun Min Woo sudah menghilang bagaikan angin.

"Suatu hari akan kubawa kau ketempat Juniel dan membuatmu meminta pengampunan darinya, No Min Woo…" gumam Hyun Joong mengepalkan tangannya.

…

"Nampaknya pertarunagn dihentikan…" ucap Sooyoung melihat kebelakang.

"Heh! Kurasa begitu…" ucap G-D.

Slet…

Sooyoung menyarungkan pedangnya dan berbalik membelakangi G-D.

"Kuharap pertarungan kita dapat berlanjut, ketika kita bertemu lagi…" ucap Sooyoung.

"Owh, aku juga setuju!" ucap G-D.

Mereka berdua pun mengejar kedua arcane yang membawa pergi KING mereka.

.

.

.

"Wuoooottooohhh! Kita melayang kemana?" tanya Jaejoong dengan polos, masih digendong ala bak putri di tangan Yunho.

"Kau ini…benar-benar, kenapa berbelanja selama itu, sih?" ucap Yunho dingin.

"Ano?"

"Hm?"

"Kamu siapa? Kenapa menolongku?" tanya Jaejoong, membuat Yunho mendarat disebuah bangunan yang lumayan rendah, dia pun menjatuhkan Jaejoong dengan tidak elit.

"Appo…" erang Jaejoong, Jiji yang kahwatir pun mengahmpiri di paha namja cantik itu.

"Miawww~" ngeongnya.

Yunho yang melihat betapa imutnya namja ini, berusaha untuk tidak melakukan yang 'iya-iya' pada dongsaengnya ini.

"Kau…tidak tahu aku?" tanya Yunho.

"Uh-uh…" geleng jaejoong.

Facepalm…

"Aku Jung Yunho, ketua OSIS dan Kingka di Kyuunghee…" ucap Yunho, membantu Jaejoong untuk berdiri, sekarang namja cantik itu berdiri menyenderkan bahunya ke dinding.

"Ketua OSIS, Jung Yunho? Oh, itu nama hyung? Annyeong, namaku Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong imnida." Ucap Jaejoong tanpa menyadari sepasang tangan kekar itu mengunci sekeliling kepalanya sehingga dia tidak bisa kabur.

BRAKKK!

"Eh?"

"Kau ini…kalau kau terus memasang wajah seperti itu, aku tidak akan segan-segan _melahapmu_…" ucap Yunho.

"Melahap…ku…?" tanya Jaejoong berkeringat dingin.

"Nampaknya kau ketakutan, aku suka ekspressimu yang beragam-ragam itu…" ucap Yunho yang memajukan wajahnya beberapa centi menuju bibir ranum itu.

Namun…

BANG BANG!

Sebuah peluru tembaga melesat melewati pipi Yunho, mengeluarkan darah di pipinya.

"Ah?"

"Che…Arcana lagi, ya?" UCAP Yunho menoleh kearah kanannya dan menemukan sosok namja jangkung tengah duduk disebuah pagar pembatas bangunan itu.

"Shim Changmin…" desis Yunho.

"Yo~ musang mesum…" ucap Changmin yang memainkan handgunnya.

"Eh, dokter?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Hm? Kau tidak mengenalku? Aku Shim Changmin imnida, ketua jurusan sains." Ucap Changmin dengan nada lucu.

"Heee…." Ucap Jaejoong kagum.

Tep...

"Akhirnya ketemu juga…" ucap seorang namja yang berada tepat diatas tangki air milik bangunan itu, namja tampan yang menggunakan jaket olahraga dan celana jersey.

"Kim Junsu, ketua sepak bola…the Judgement arcana." Ucap Changmin.

Junsu menunjuk kearah Jaejoong yang bingung akan kedatangan namja tampan yang memakai seragam serba biru.

"KAU!" ucap Junsu.

"Eh? Aku?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Kenapa saat kupanggil, kau malah tidak mendengar?!" ucap Junsu kesal, mengingat peristiwa tadi.

"Memangnya ada yang memanggilku?" ucap Jaejoong.

… Syuuuuh

Hembusan angin sepi, membuat Junsu menyadari bahwa dirinya yang seorang pemain sepak bola terkenal di Kyuunghee, dicuekin oleh seorang Joker.

Pat pat…

"Makanya Su-ie, jangan suka berbicara ketus terhadap semua orang, toh pada akhirnya kau tidak digubis oleh Jaejoong…" ucap namja pemakai bandul.

"Kuwaakkhhh! Ke-kenapa kau ada disini jidat mesum!" ucap Junsu mengeluarkan triple staff-nya( baca : nunchaku berbentuk 3 batang yang bisa dibentuk menjadi tongkat.)

"Ah, namja tadi…" ucap Jaejoong dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Oh, disitu kau rupanya, manis…tenang, ya? Yoochun hyungie-mu yang tampan ini (Yunho+Junsu : hoeeekkk! Changmin : …*nahan tawa) akan segera membawamu pulang dan kita akan ke firdaus…" goda Yoochun.

"Firdaus…?" Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya dan memiringkan kepalanya lucu.

"Ya! Jangan mengatakan hal-hal yang menyesatkan pada anak ini!" ucap Junsu turun dari tangki air.

"Well, kalian berdua para mesum sebaiknya menghentikan aksi kalian…" ucap Changmin, mengacungkan handgunnya kearah tiga namja yang menghalanginya.

Cklek…

Yunho dan Yoochun saling berpandangan membunuh, karena namja incaran mereka tengah diperebutkan, sementa Jaejoong membuka tas selempangnya dan memencet beberapa tombol pada bola cahaya yang dibelinya, dia pun menatap kostum beruang yang dieswanya untuk drama.

Dia pun menyunggingkan senyuman licik, karena berhasil menyusun sebuah rencana.

_'Sekarang bagaimana caranya membuat mereka terpancing.'_ batin Jaejoong

"Ano…"

Mereka berempat menoleh kearah Jaejoong yang masih bingung(Boong).

"Sebaiknya aku pergi saja, aku tidak mau menganggu kalian…jadi sampai jum-?!" ucap Jaejoong yang ingin pergi, namun kerah seragam belakangnya ditarik oleh Yunho.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi kemana pun, Boo…" ucap Yunho.

"B-Boo?" ucap Jaejoong antara pura-pura ketakutan dan benar-benar ketakutan.

"Wah,wah…little Jae mau pergi, ya?" ucap Yoochun.

"…Jangan pergi lagi, Kim Jaejae…" ucap Junsu dengan nada mematikan.

"Aigooo, jangan tinggalkan aku bersama binatang-binatang ini, Joongie-ah~" ucap Changmin mengerling nakal.

OKAY, Jaejoong sudah memutuskan untuk melancarkan rencananya, dia pun menjatuhkan semua bola-bola cahaya yang dibelinya, didepan mereka berempat.

"…HUH?!"

PSYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Cahaya bola itu terlalu menyilaukan, membuat keempat namja itu menutup mata mereka, setelah cahaya itu menghilang, mereka membuka mata mereka dan menemukan namja cantik itu sudah tidak ada, meninggalkan tas dan kostum beruang yang dibiarkan tergeletak begitu saja.

...krik...krik...krik...

BUAGGGKHHHH!

"Khhh…Sialan!" ucap Yunho menghantam dinding disampingnya dan bergegas pergi, mencari Jaejoong.

"AKAN KUDAPATKAN KAU, KIM JAEJOONG!" teriak mereka semua.

Namja lainnya pun berpencar untuk mencari Jaejoong, semuanya pergi meninggalkan kostum beruang itu berdiri dan mulai berjalan.

EH? BERJALAN?

Beruang itu melepaskan kepala kostum itu dan voila! Munculah namja cantik yang sedang dicari oleh empat namja tampan tadi.

PLOP!

"Puwaaahh! Tadi itu hampir saja, kalau tidak aku benar-benar akan diperkosa oleh para hyung-hyung itu." Ucap Jaejoong dengan Jiji yang berada didalam kostum itu bersamanya.

"Purrrr~" erang Jiji.

"Aku benar-benar harus keluar dari masalah ini…" ucap Jaejoong, menatap langit.

Tanpa disadarinya, seseorang sedang memperhatikannya dibalik jendela pesawat balon udara, Ganimard.

Namja itu tersenyum melihat layar diruangnya dipenuhi oleh gambar namja cantik itu.

"Kim Jaejoong, takkan kubiarkan kau pergi~" ucap namja itu sambil mengelus layar i-padnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-**END PROLOGUE**-**

Next Chapter on KING :

Annyeong, minna-san…Kim Jaejoong imnida, protagonist dalam cerita ini~! Ano, aku ingin tanya bagaimana jika kalian bertemu empat cowok ganteng yang semuanya mesum-mesum dan saat pertama kali berkenalan mereka sudah mau meng-rapeku? Menurutku itu sangatlah kasar dan lelucon yang benar-benar tidak lucu…

appo, appo! Ke-kenapa kalian memasukannya sekaligus? Aaaghhhhnnn...!

Next on KING: Kitten…ano, apa aku terlihat lucu berjalan mengangkang seperti ini?

.

.

.

A/N : Annyeong, maaf semuanya karena alasan yang sebenarnya sepele, yaitu Hyun In jarang makan, makanya berahkir di rumah sakit karena divonis terkena gejala tifus. Ini pertama kalinya Hyun In bikin fanfic ber-ratekan M dan dimana Jaemma jadi uke untuk semua chara. Mian, kalau tidak suka tapi jangn di flame, ok?

Sekali lagi Hyun In minta maaf, karena alur cerita fanfic ini terlalu BERAT bagi readers, tapi chapter selanjutnya tidak akan kerepotan kok. diajamin tidak akan membuat bosan! mohon dukungannya (^ ^)/


	2. Chapter 2 : Kitten

**KING**

**By :**

**Song Hyun In**

**Disclaimer :**

**They (DBSK and others) are not mine, lupa bilang fic ini inspirasi dari K Project (Is NOT mine) dan K-Project aren't mine it belongs to ©Shingo Suzuki and GoHands x GoAra Cooperation.**

**Warning :**

**Boysxboys, Harem, Shonen Ai, typos, tidak sesuai EYD, Dll**

**Cast :**

**Jung Yunho , Kim Jaejoong , Park Yoochun , Kim Junsu , Shim Changmin and other cast.**

**Genre :**

**Romance/Humor, School activity, adventure, Action, Supranatural, Slight Chara's death (In the past) and drama.**

**Pairing:**

**YunJae**

**YooJae**

**suiJae**

**MinJae**

**AllJae**

**Summary : Kim Jaejoong, pemuda misterius yang tak diketahui asal-usulnya, namja cantik nan imut yang selalu mendapatkan **_**lauk**_** dari teman-teman sekolahnya karena selalu tidak pernah membawa bento sendiri, entah kenapa setelah kedatangan dua klan terkuat, membuat semua orang bersaing untuk mendapatkan Jaejoong? Siapa sajakah Arcana General itu? Apa itu KING?**

**Apologize from Author (_ _):**

**Mianhae, bagi para reviewers atau pembaca yang sudah membaca fic ini. Author lupa memberitahukan informasi yang penting kalau fic ini terinspirasi oleh anime favorit Author yang beberapa minggu ini udah ditayangkan di animax, yaitu K Project. Jadi wajar saja, kalau ada yang nge-flame cerita ini atau memberi kritikan, tapi semuanya author anggap sebagai cambukan semangat buat berkreasi lagi, agar tidak memviolansikan karya orang lain, sekali lagi mianhae**

**Boleh minta saran? Sebaiknya dilanjutkan atau tidak?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KING**

**Chapter 02 : Kitten**

((Kyunghee School))

"Ya! Kim Jaejoong, apa maksudmu pulang jam segini dan Cuma membeli 2 kembang api roket?" ucap Hyo Joo kesal karena menunggu Jaejoong sedari tadi.

"Mian, mian…" ucap Jaejoong mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, entah saat ini dia sedang berpikir untuk memberikan alasan yang masuk akal kepada gadis yang menjabat sebagai anggota OSIS ini.

"Huff…kau ini. Oh, iya…tadi siang, anggota osis, klub sains, klub olahraga dan komite event mencarimu, loh." Ucap Hyo Joo baru ingat akan sesuatu.

"Eh? Jinjja? Apa kau tahu karena apa?" tanya Jaejoong merasa tidak enak karena dia mengingat 4 namja yang ditemuinya tadi siang adalah ketua dari 4 klub yang disebutkan oleh Hyo Joo.

"Ne, aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka inginkan, emangnya kau berbuat apa hingga dimintai tolong oleh mereka?" tanya Hyo Joo penasaran.

"Ano…itu…" ucap Jaejoong mengingat insiden tadi siang.

* * *

-Flashback-

"Aku benar-benar harus keluar dari masalah ini…" ucap Jaejoong, menatap langit.

"Hari ini cuaca begitu cerah tapi, kenapa aku harus mengalami hal seperti ini, sih?" gerutu Jaejoong sambil berdiri dan melepaskan kostum beruang itu, setelah beberapa menit melepas kostum itu, Jaejoong segera turun tangga dan berjalan menuju kota.

"Hyo Joo pasti akan marah pada kita, karena akan pulang telat dan cuma membeli 2 roket." Ucap Jaejoong berbicara dengan Jiji.

"Miaaawww…" ngeong Jiji, setuju.

Jaejoong yang merasa bahwa ide buruk apabila dia berjalan ke kota saat ini, karena resiko bertemu dua klan tadi dan empat namja mesum yang masih semangat'45 mencarinya. Dia pun memutuskan untuk melewati gang kecil yang menghubungkannya dengan stasiun.

"Hop, akhirnya…." Ucap Jaejoong yang berusaha mengatur nafasnya, namun seseorang melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Ketemu juga." Lanjut suara itu dengan nada dingin dari arah samping Jaejoong, spontan saja Jaejoong melihat kearah kirinya, dan menemukan Jung Yunho yang terhormat sedang melipat tangan didepannya.

"Huwaaahhh!" ucap Jaejoong terkejut mendapati sang Kingka tengah menyeringai seram, dia pun terjatuh tidak elit karena tidak sempat mengimbangi badannya.

Brukkkhhh!

"Appo…" ringis Jaejoong sambil mengelus pantat mungilnya, dia pun mendongkakan kepalanya ketika melihat bayangan Yunho tepat di wajahnya.

"Akhirnya ketemu juga kau, tikus kecil…." Ucap Yunho yang sudah siap untuk _melahap_nya dan Jaejoong berdoa agar ada keberuntungan lagi bersamanya.

"Ettou, anu…ya-yang tadi itu, aku cuma bercanda hyung, ehehehe…jadi, jangan diambil hati, ya?" ucap Jaejoong tersenyum kaku melihat Yunho masih menatapnya intens.

"Kali ini akan kubuat kau tidak bisa berjalan selama sebulan, Boo…" ucap Yunho berusaha menyentuh Jaejoong.

'_Boo? Aish, nama panggilan itu lagi…huwaaa, kali ini di-dia akan memperkosaku, aigooo!'_ batin Jaejoong menjerit membayangkan dirinya sebentar lagi akan diperkosa oleh beruang mesum satu ini.

DUASSSHHHH!

"Ukh!?"

Sebuah bandul hitam berhasil menghantam sang beruang mesum, Jaejoong yang ingin bernafas lega segera membatalkan niatnya karena mengenal siapa pemilik bandul hitam raksasa ini.

"Aih, aih…Yunho, sudah kubilang kau takkan kubiarkan menyentuh Little Jae'kan? Lihatlah akibatnya." ucap suara husky yang kita kenal dengan nama, Park Yoochun, si mesum nomor 2.

"Yoo…chun…hyung?" cicit Jaejoong mendongkak dan menemukan namja itu sedang berdiri diatas bandulnya sendiri, sementara nasib Yunho masih belum dipastikan.

"Ah, disini kau rupanya, Little Jae. Ayo, kita pulang~" ucap Yoochun menoleh dan tersenyum sumringah menemukan Jaejoong yang nampak agak lega, karena Yoochun memang seorang mood-maker sehingga orang sekelilingnya tidak akan merasa risih.

BANG BANG!

Suara tembakan peluru tembaga hampir menembus pelipisnya, kalau saja dia tidak salto kebelakang untuk menghindarinya.

"Cih, ada penganggu datang lagi." desis Yoochun mendarat dengan baik diatas tanah sambil mendelik kearah namja berjaskan putih yang sedang duduk santai dibangku dekat lampu jalanan.

"Joongie tidak akan kuserahkan padamu, Chun…." Ucapnya sambil menyeringai kearah Yoochun, dia pun segera mengisi kembali peluru pada pistolnya dan mengancungkan benda itu kearah Yoochun.

Saat ini Yoochun tidak bisa mengerakan bandulnya, karena menarik bandul raksasa itu memerlukan sedikit tenaga, mengingat tadi dia dengan semangat menghantam tubuh Yunho dengan bandulnya, situasinya sangat tidak menguntungkan karena Changmin sudah siap dengan pistolnya.

Meskipun sebenarnya dia bisa mengecilkan kembali bandulnya hingga berbentuk lebih kecil tapi, dia tidak yakin namja berelemenkan kegelapan itu sudah mati.

Benar-benar terpojok keadaannya sekarang ini…

"You let your guard down…" ucap Changmin bersiap menarik pelatuk.

"Kau ini…seharusnya kau meralat lagi omonganmu, Shim." Ucap Yoochun yang tiba-tiba tersenyum licik, membuat Changmin menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan Junsu menerjang menggunakan Triple Stick-nya.

DUAAASHHH!

"Shim Changmin!" teriaknya kearah Changmin, namja jenius itu melompat menghindari hantaman nunchaku milik Junsu, yang sukses menghancurkan bangku kayu itu.

"Heh, kukira kau bodoh, ternyata masih ada otaknya juga, eoh?" ucap Changmin menghindari serangan bertubi-tubi milik Junsu.

"Diammm! Kau menipuku, sialan!" ucap Junsu.

"Salahmu sendiri, kenapa percaya dengan omonganku? Ngak mungkin, kan? kuberitahu dimana Joongie saat ini?" ucap Changmin tersenyum puas melihat amarah Junsu.

"Berisik, JaeJae milikku!" berang Junsu, memang disbanding dengan Yoochun si mood-maker dan Changmin si trickster, Junsu bertipe hot-headed. Dia selalu melayangkan tinjuan kesampingkan berpikir jernih. Sifatnya hampir sama dengan Yunho yang meskipun dingin dan arogan, tapi mudah emosi kalau sudah tidak tahan.

…

Sementara Yoochun menonton pertarungan itu, bola bandul raksasa melik Yoochun bergerak, membuat sang pemilik bandul itu terkejut dan berbalik kebelakang.

Krak krak…

Yunho mengangkat bandul besar itu, membuat Yoochun dengan rifleks menarik mundur bandulnya membuat bola hitam itu mengecil menjadi sekecil bola tenis.

"Heh, kukira kau sudah mati, Yun. Benar-benar, deh…" Ucap Yoochun tersenyum, sambil memutar-mutarkan engsel pergelangan tangannya yang pegal.

"Hosh, hosh…kau kira kelereng seperti itu bisa meremukanku, huh?" ucap Yunho kesal, saat ini tubuhnya kotor karena debu dan jangan lupakan darah mengucur di pelipisnya.

"Kelereng katamu? Kau saja yang seperti kecoak, susah matinya…" ucap Yoochun.

"Kurang ajar kau, Chun!" ucap Yunho mengeluarkan senjatanya, sebuah sabit raksasa berwarna hitam muncul perlahan-lahan dari dalam dada kiri milik yunho, Yoochun menyeringai karena menyaksikan pemandangan menakutkan itu, dimana sang death mengeluarkan senjata andalannya.

"Hosh…hosh…" desah Yunho agak kecapaian.

"Ah, itu, ya? Arcana weaponmu?" ucap Yoochun kagum dengan senjata milik Yunho, mengenai namja satu ini, cara dia mengeluarkan senjata khas milik dewa kematian itu sangatlah ekstrim! Dia mengeluarkannya melalui dalam tubuhnya, terlihat Yunho sedikit terengah-engah karena berhasil mengeluarkan senjata yang tergolong seperti raksasa itu.

Setiap Arcana General memiliki cara yang unik untuk memanggil senjata mereka.

Ada yang mengeluarkan langsung dari aura mereka, seperti Emperor dan Empress

Ada yang mengeluarkan senjata dari pikiran mereka sendiri.

Ada yang dengan mantra atau pun memanggil dengan cara mengeluarkan dari tubuh sang pemilik, Seperti layaknya Yunho.

Dan masih banyak cara memanggil senjata arcana itu.

Setelah mendapat tenaga lagi, namja bermata musang itu mengayunkan sabitnya kearah Yoochun, membuat angin berhembus kearah namja jurusan designer itu.

Whuuussshh!

Angin yang melewati tubuh Yoochun pun sukses membuat gedung dibelakangnya hancur terbelah dua dan jangan lupa sebuah darah segar mengalir di pipi Yoochun.

"Heh." Ucap Yunho senang, ketika Yoochun menyentuh pipinya yang berdarah.

"Cih, kubalas kau, JUNG YUNHOOOO!" ucap Yoochun melemparkan rantai berbandul hitam itu kearah Yunho namun, namja itu berhasil menghindar tapi itulah yang diinginkan oleh Yoochun.

Sruaaakkk!

"?!" Yunho melihat kakinya telah diikat oleh rantai-rantai kecil yang berasal dari tanah, rupanya Yoochun sudah menyiapkan jebakan untuk namja bermata musang itu.

"Sekarang matilah kau!" ucap Yoochun melayangkan Bandul hitam itu tepat ditubuh Yunho.

KLANG!

Suara benturan pedang menahan bandul itu untuk tidak mendekat kearah Yunho, sosok wakilnya yang bernama Kwon Boa menahan bandul itu.

"Boa, kau datang!" ucap Yunho senang karena kedatangan yeoja berambut pirang itu.

"Aku datang untuk menjemputmu, ketua." Ucap Boa memotong rantai kecil milik Yoochun.

"Che, kau curang…wakilmu datang membantu." Ucap Yoochun kesal karena tidak ada bala bantuan.

"Oh, ya? Kau melupakanku, jidat kampung?" ucap namja yang saat ini tengah berjongkok di atas tiang lampu jalanan, memandang Yoochun dari atas.

"Bocah setan impotent, kau datang rupanya?" ucap Yoochun sembari memperhatikan namja yang lebih muda itu turun dari tempatnya dan berjalan disamping ketuanya.

"Cho Kyuhyun buatmu, pak tua!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan sepedas-pedasnya.

KLANG…

Suara dentuman keras membuat Yoochun dan letnannya menoleh kearah Changmin dan Junsu.

"Cho Kyuhyun…aku heran apa yang membuat, adikku suka denganmu? Mulutmu saja tidak pernah mau diperbaiki, selalu hantam rata kalau mau berbicara dengan orang lain." Ejek Changmin yang ikut campur sembari masih bertarung dengan Junsu, saat ini dia menangkis pukulan Junsu.

"Berisik kau, Shim Changmin! Meskipun kau adalah kakak dari Sungminnie, aku tidak akan main ampun padamu, dasar tiang listik krempeng ngak ada bagus-bagusnya!" ucap kyuhyun, yang notabene adalah pacar adik Changmin, Shim Sungmin.

KLANG!

"Kau ingin berbicara sampai kapan?" ucap Boa yang menyerang Kyuhyun, tapi ditangkis oleh pedang kembar ukuran kecil milik Kyuhyun, Butterfly sword.

"Dasar yeoja TUA tidak sopan, aku masih berbicara, tauk!" ucap Kyuhyun mendorong Boa, sehingga yeoja itu mundur membelakangi Yunho.

CTEK…

Urat perempatan muncul di dahi yeoja cantik itu.

"Aku ini masih 18 tahun…" ucapnya tenang.

"MWOOO?! MUSTAHIL!" teriak Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

…

Sementar Junsu dan Changmin masih asik-asiknya bertarung, sosok namja bercelanakan jersey menengahi pertarungan mereka, Lee Eunhyuk.

KLANG!

"Woah, woah, there! Kim Junsu, kau kira bisa seenaknya meninggalkan rekanmu ini dan bersenang-senang sendiri, huh?" ucap Enhyuk yang menangkis serangan Junsu dengan nunchaku sebelah kanannya, semantara serangan Changmin ditahan menggunakan kakinya.

"Heh, monkey, kau hampir saja melewatkan kesenangan ini." Ucap Junsu.

"Aku sibuk mencarimu, pabbo…" ucap Eunhyuk mengedipkan matanya kearah Junsu.

Changmin hanya menatap bete dan melihat sebuah pantulan cahaya dari atas, dia pun tersenyum karena mengetahui pantulan cahaya itu berasal dari moncong handgun rekannya.

BANG BANG!

Sebuah suara tembakan berasal dari Yoobin yang melayang kearah Junsu dan Eunhyuk, dia menembakan peluru dari kedua handgun kembarnya.

"Woaaahhh! Hampir saja, kau membunuhku Yoobin-ah!" ucap Eunhyuk kesal melihat sepupunya, Yoobin yang saat ini mendarat dengan anggunnya disamping Changmin.

"Diamlah, aku melakukannya untuk melindungi ketua, bukannya kau melakukan hal yang sama? Salahkan dirimu sendiri tidak merasakan auraku." Ucap Yoobin dengan dinginnya kearah sepupunya yang terkadang idiot itu.

"sungguh, aku tidak habis pikir kalian ini satu keluarga tapi, tidak pernah akur~" ucap ucap Yoochun masih bermain-main dengan Yunho. Semantara sang duo ahli pedang sedang bertarung dengan senjata merka masing-masing.

"Ah, berisik kau, Jidat. Kau sendiri? Dari tadi bicara melulu, lihatlah dirimu, sudah bersimbah darah, tuh." Ejek Eunhyuk memnunjuk penampilan Yoochun.

"Heh, dasar. kau kira Yunho tidak bedarah? Aku duluan yang menendang pantatnya sedari tadi, tauk!" ucap Yoochun sambil menghindari hujaman mata sabit milik Yunho.

"Hey, Changmin kita lanjutkan pertarungan ini sekarang!" ucap Junsu memanjangkan triple stick-nya menjadi 3 buah nunchaku.

"Ketua Shim, ini kacamatamu." Ucap yoobin menyodorkan kacamata minus milik Changmin.

"Ah, gomawo Yoobin-ah (sambil memakai kacamata) pantasan ada yang kurang saat melawanmu, pantat monyong, rupanya kacamataku ketinggalan." Ucap Changmin menunjuk arah kacamatanya yang sudah bertengger manis di wajahnya.

"Ya! Siapa yang pantat monyong, eoh?!" teriak Junsu.

"Tentu saja, kau…emangnya Yunho? Pfft, please…" ejek Changmin sambil menyangkut nama Yunho dalam candaannya itu.

Sementara itu Eunhyuk pun meladeni Yoobin, yang entah kenapa sekarang bertindak pasif.

"Hey, cousin? Ada apa, kau tidak ikut serta?" tanya Eunhyuk kearah sepupunya, yang tiba-tiba saja menyarungkan kembali senjatanya kedalam holster-nya (baca : sarung pistol).

"Ya! Ada apa sih? Kok, ngak menyerangku seperti biasa?" tanya Eunhyuk juga menyarungkan nunchaku-nya, merasa tidak akan ada pertarungan antara Yoobin dan dirinya, padahal kalau Eunhyuk datang kerumah sepupunya itu, serangan dari jarak jauh selalu menjadi salam pembuka baginya, kalau dirumah dia bisa berbuat seperti itu kenapa disini tidak?

"Apa kau tidak merasa aneh, Eunhyuk?" ucap Yoobin menoleh kearah Eunhyuk, sambil melipat tangan.

"Ah?" tanya Eunhyuk mengaruk kepalanya.

"Apa kau tidak merasa suasana disini terlalu sepi...?" tanya Yoobin.

"Kau tidak merasa bahwa namja incaran kita, sudah TIDAK ADA di kota ini?" ucap Yoobin dan sukses membuat semuanya berhenti menyerang, karena menyadari sosok yang mereka perebutkan sudah tidak ada di tkp?

…krik…krik…krik…

Terlihat raut wajah mereka yang sekali lagi jadi menghintam, karena betapa bodohnya mereka karena tidak memperhatikan suasana sekitar, seharusnya mereka menangkap Jaejoong tapi sekarang mereka harus mencari lagi kemana perginya namja imut nan polos tapi licik itu. Catat L-I-C-I-K.

'_AWAS KAU, RUBAH KECIL…_' batin mereka serempak dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke sekolah, karena jam sudah menunjukan jam 5 sore dan masih banyak yang harus mereka kerjakan selaku sebagai idola disekolah.

…

Dan bagaimanakah kabar tokoh utama kita yang malang tapi, selalu ada keberuntungan menyertainya ini? Tenang saja, semuanya.

Saat ini dia sedang menikmati pemandangan mentari yang akan segera terbenam, dia menghembuskan nafasnya karena beruntung mengahlikan perhatian keempat namja beserta rekan mereka.

-End Flashback-

* * *

'_Ani…mana mungkin aku menceritakan kejadian tadi pada Hyo Joo…'_ batin Jaejoong yang selesai merangkum semua insiden tadi siang.

"Haaa…sudahlah, cepatlah kembali ke dorm-mu. Hari sudah malam." Ucap Hyo Joo yang berjalan menuju dorm perempuan, meninggalkan namja cantik tadi bernafas lega, Jaejoong pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju dorm laki-laki.

Tanpa dia sadari, 4 namja yang(masih) mengincarnya tersenyum licik akan kedatangan namja yang berhasil mengelabui mereka.

'_Ketangkap kau, rubah kecil…' _batin mereka (lagi) serempak, bersamaan dengan terpaan angin malam, mereka pun menghilang. Sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu malam ini.

((Dorm))

Blam…

"Brrr…kok, punggungku merinding tiba-tiba, ya?" ucap Jaejoong yang baru membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Miaw?" panggil Jiji prihatin pada tuannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Jiji-ah…" ucap Jaejoong yang berjalan lemas menuju kasurnya yang empuk, dia merebahkan tubuhnya yang masih dibaluti oleh kemeja putih sementara Jiji berbaring diatas dadanya.

"Haaa…aku capek sekali…mereka yang tadi itu siapa ya? Kenapa memanggilku KING?" kata Jaejoong sambil menerawang kembali peristiwa yang terjadi di seoul, banyak sekali wajah-wajah baru yang belum dikenalnya, akan tetapi mereka semua seakan-akan sudah mengenal Jaejoong terlebih dahulu.

Dia menatap Jiji yang tertidur lelap di dadanya, nampaknya bukan hanya dia saja yang mengalami hari yang berat.

"Kuharap, aku tidak akan bertemu dengan 4 namja itu…" gumamnya tertidur lelap, memebiarkan dirinya terbawa oleh buaian mimpi yang indah.

* * *

…

"Ngh…dimana…aku?" ucap Jaejoong yang membuka matanya dan menemukan dirinya berada di sebuah kamar yang luas dan saat ini dirinya berbaring disebuah kasur king size. Suasana diruangan ini sangatlah tenang dan sunyi membuat Jaejoong entah kenapa merasa dirinya dalam bahaya.

Karena mendapati dirinya hanya memakai kemeja putih yang besar tanpa ada celana menutupi bagian bawahnya.

"A-arre?! Kenapa aku tidak memakai celana? Mana celanaku?" ucapnya panik ria, berusaha menarik kemeja besar itu untuk menutupi bagian bawahnya.

Blam…

"Yeobo…kau sudah bangun, sayang?" panggil suara namja yang barusan membuka pintu kamar itu, sontak saja Jaejoong menatap kearah asal suar itu dan menemukan seorang namja tampan yang memakai baju seperti bangsawan inggris berwarna putih bersih.

"Yeo…bo…? Kau…siapa?" tanya Jaejoong tidak mengerti maksud namja tampan itu.

Namja itu tersenyum manis dan berjalan menuju ke ranjang Jaejoong.

"Ne, aku ini suamimu, sa-ya-ng-ku~" ucap namja itu duduk diatas ranjang dan benar saja saat ini uri Jaejoong memasang muka cengo dan masih men-loading perkataan namja ini.

1 detik…

2 detik…

3 detik…

"MWOOOOO?!" teriak Jaejoong kaget serasa dunia sudah hancur berkeping-keping mendengar pernyataan namja yang digolongkannya sebagai _'orang sakit'_.

"Ahahaha, jangan terkejut yeobo…aku beneran suamimu, kok." Ucap namja itu tertawa kecil melihat tingkah _istri_nya yang masih menyangkal.

"Ta-tapi…aku tidak ingat aku pernah menikah…?" bantah Jaejoong.

"Oh, ya? Kalau begitu apa yang dijari manismu itu, hm?" tanya namja itu gemas melihat Jaejoong yang langsung melihat jemarinya yang disematkan cincin berwarna perak, ini cincin pernikahan!

Jreeeng!

Cincin pernikahan…

"…"

"Kau sudah lihat'kan sayang?" tanya namja itu yang melihat wajah Jaejoong yang kebasahan oleh hujan keringat dingin.

"…Be-benarkah ini…?" ucap Jaejoong yang lebih tepatnya sebuah pertanyaan.

"Ne, inilah kenyataannya, sayang~" jawab namja bangsawan itu sembari memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat, membuat Jaejoong kembali sadar dan ber-blushing.

"Le-lepaskan aku…"pinta Jaejoong dengan semburat malu, sementara sang suami mengecup pipi putih milik namja yang diyakininya sebagai istri.

Chu…

"…ke-kenapa kau mencium disebelah si-situ…ungghhh…" desah Jaejoong ketika bibir milik namja misterius itu mengecup pemukaan leher mulus milik Jaejoong.

"Aigooo…bukannya, chagi suka dicium sebelah sini?' ucap namja itu sekarang menjilat leher yang baru saja diberi kissmark.

"Ahh…ge-geli…" desah Jaejoong, dia merasa jemari milik sang suami mengelus pahanya.

"Istriku sangat lucu kalau sedang seperti ini…" ucap namaj misterius itu, sambil membuka kancing kemeja milik Jaejoong dan menampilkan dua tonjolan nipple yang memerah.

"Ahhh…ye-yeobo…" ucap Jaejoong yang rifleks memanggil suaminya, entah kenapa dia merasa pernah mengenal sosok tampan ini tapi, dimana?

Slurp…slurp…

"A-ahhh…no…no…ummhmm.." desah Jaejoong yang mencengkram seprei putih itu karena saat ini sang suami sedang mengulum salah satu nipple miliknya sementara tangan sang seme misterius itu mencubit nipple satunya.

"…Chagiya sudah tidak sabar ya?" tanya sang suami, matanya menatap mata onyx milik Jaejoong yang terlihat sayu dan memelas itu, dia pun menyentuh junior milik Jaejoong yang sudah tegang itu dan mengocoknya, secara rifleks Jaejoong mendesah tidak karuan.

"A-ahhhng…"

"Hm?"

"Ti…heahaah…ti…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"TIDAAAAAAKKKK…!" teriak Jaejoong yang baru sadar dari mimpinya, dia pun segera mendudukan badannya dan mengatur nafasnya yang habis.

"Hah…hah…mi-mimpi, ya?" gumamnya bernafas lega, awalnya dia ingin bernafas lega namun dia merasa bahwa dia telah ditindih sesuatu, anio…seseorang lebih tepatnya.

"Nyaaawww…Joongie-ah, kenapa berteriak, hngmmm…?" ucap suara itu membuat Jaejoong sontak membuka selimutnya dan menemukan seorang yeoja cantik tertidur di daerah selangkangannya, sekali lagi SELANGKANGANNYA!

Dan terlebih lagi, sosok yeoja itu tidak berbalutkan sehelai benang pun ditubuhnya yang terkesan erotis, rambut berwarna hitam panjang dan bulu mata lentik, juga sebuah kalung berwarna biru tua yang terasa familiar bagi Jaejoong.

Dan sekali lagi, wajah sang Joker blush melihat sosok tak dikenalnya telanjang, sekali lagi permisah TELANJANG!

1detik…

2 detik…

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Jaejoong seperti yang bisa diprediksi, saat ini sedang beranjak dari ranjangnya dan membiarkan yeoja cantik itu berbaring leluasa.

"Ungh…" Jaejoong berkeringat sambil menahan rona malu dipipinya.

"Nyaaa?" Yeoja itu membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Jaejoong.

"Si-siapa kau? Ke..kenapa bisa ada di ranjangku?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yeoja cantik itu segera bangkit dari ranjangnya dan menatap dirinya yang berubah menjadi manusia.

Dia pun tersenyum seduktif dan berkata "Joongie, ini aku Jiji…" ucapnya.

"Mwo?!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

((Jung Estate))

"Hm? Samar-samar aku mendengar suara Boo tercinta?" ucap Yunho yang sedang mengancingkan kemeja putihnya untuk bersiap-siap sarapan.

Blam…

"Tuan muda, nyonya besar sudah menunggu…" panggil seorang maid yang membungkukan badannya kearah Yunho.

"Ah, ne…katakan padanya, aku akan segera selesai." Ucap Yunho.

"Ne, saya permisi." Ucap maid itu sambil menutup kembali pintu kamar Yunho.

"Boo…" gumam Yunho yang selesai mengenakan blazer sekolahnya dan segera turun ke meja makan.

"Yun, lama sekali, chagiya?" tanya Umma Yunho, sambil menyesap tea-nya.

"Ani, umma." Ucap Yunho duduk di meja makan.

…

((Shim Estate))

"Hyung? Ada apa? Kajja, Umma dan Appa sudah menunggu di meja, loh?" tanya Sungmin yang melihat pergerakan kakaknya yang saat ini menuruni tangga terhenti.

"Aku sepertinya mendengar suara teriakan?" tanya Changmin.

"Jinjja? Aku tidak mendengar apapun?" kata Sungmin penasaran.

"Apa mungkin…Joongie?" gumam Changmin tidak terdengar.

"Changminnie-ah, Sungminnie-ah…dimana kalian, nak? Ayo, makan hari ini sarapan kita adalah pancake buatan koki dari itali…" panggil Umma mereka dari bawah.

"NEEE!" ucap kedua Min itu serempak dan berlari menuju ruang makan.

…

((Kim Estate))

"Puwaah, segarnya…" ucap Junsu yang baru saja menyelesaikan putarannya yang ke-20 dikolam pribadinya, kolam yang terdapat didalam ruangan olahraga pribadinya, sudah kebiasaan umum bagi Junsu sang elemen air suka berlama-lamaan di kolam.

"Sesaat aku mendengar teriakan dari JaeJae?" ucap Junsu yang segera mengangkat dirinya dari kolam renang, untuk mengeringkan tubuhnya dan segera memakai seragam sekolahnya.

"Chagiya, makanlah yang banyak, ne?" ucap sang Umma sambil menuangkan jus jeruk ke gelas Junsu, namja penyuka sepak bola itu pun mengangguk sambil menyuapkan nasi goreng buatan ummanya.

Mereka sedang menikmati sarapan diruang berenang itu.

…

((Park Estate))

JREENG…

Sebuah suara tuts piano yang sedang dimainkan Yoochun yang saat ini berada di taman pribadinya.

"Chunnie-ah, kau sudah selesai? Ayo, sarapan dulu." Panggil Ummanya yang sedang memakan scone dan menyesap early grey tea.

"Ne, umma…Chunnie masih membereskan kertas-kertas ini dulu." Ucap yoochun sambil merapikan kertas-kertas yang bertuliskan not-not balok, setelah selesai dia pun segera duduk bersama ibunya yang saat ini sudah menjadi janda, dikarenakan sang appa sudah meninggal.

"Tumben, nada yang kau mainkan terdengar sedikit sumbang, ada apa, nak?" tanya sang Umma prihatin.

"Ani, aku cuma merasa sepertinya ada yang berteriak dengan merdunya di pagi buta begini." Ucap Yoochun menyeruput spaghetti buatan koki terbaiknya.

"Eh?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

((Jae's Room))

Jaejoong masih mematung akan jawaban sang yeoja yang mengaku sebagai kucingnya, sang yeoja itu menjilat punggung tangannya seperti layaknya kucing.

"Joongie-ah…kenapa kau menghindariku?" ucap Yeoja itu melihat Jaejoong yang sudah berjalan mundur menyentuh dinding kamar.

"Ji-Jiji?" tanya Jaejoong tidak percaya.

Heh, kau mengharapkan dirimu oercaya kalau ada cewek telanjang dada dan mengaku kalau dia kucingmu? Not a chance!

"Ne, kau juga bisa memanggilku Hyunah." Ucap Hyunah sambil berdiri dan berjalan kearah Jaejoong.

"Tapi karena Jaejoong milikku, maka namaku Kim Hyunah, nyaaaa~!" ucapnya sembari memeluk tubuh Jaejoong, membuat namja manis itu semakin blush-ria.

"Ji-ah, aniyo…Hyunah-sshi, siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Jaejoong yang memegang bahu Hyunah, agar yeoja itu bisa menatapnya.

"Hm, karena Hyunah itu tidak tahu…makanya Hyunah adalah kucing, nyaa?" ucap Hyunah tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong, namja cantik itu segera mengambil blazernya dan menyelimuti tubuh yeoja itu.

"Ngo-ngomong-ngomong, pakailah ini…perempuan tidak seharusnya bertelanjang seperti itu…" ucap Jaejoong menyodorkan blazer itu, Hyunah pun menerima dengan senang hati.

"Nyaaa~ baunya seperti aroma Joongie~" ucap Hyunah mengendus blazer itu dan mengenakannya.

"…" Jaejoong hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah _kucing peliharann_ya itu.

KRUYUUUK…

"Joongie, perutku lapar…" keluh Hyunah memegang perutnya, Jaejoong pun merasa perutnya juga keroncongan minta diberi asupan makan.

"Ne, aku juga…mari kita masak sesuatu?" ajak Jaejoong.

"Joongie bisa memasak? Padahal selama kita bersama, Joongie tidak pernah memegang panci?" tanya Hyunah.

"Ne, entah kenapa aku lagi kepingin masak, kau mandi saja dulu." Ucap Jaejoong.

"Ne~!" jawab Hyunah riang sambil memasuki ruang shower, sementara Jaejoong memulai acara memasaknya.

"Hm, masak apa ya? Aku cuma pernah memasak nasi sebelumnya, sih…" ucapnya sembari membuka apa yang ada di lemari makannya.

"Ah, bikin nasi goreng saja. Engh…kimchi, kimchi…oh, ada disini!" ucap Jaejoong mmenemukan sebuah toples berisi kimchi dan juga sosis.

…

Sysshh…sysshhh…

Hyunah yang sedang bersenang-ria berada dalam shower merasakan bahwa tubuh manusianya justru sangat menarik.

"Hm, sudah lama sekali aku tidak memakai tubuh ini, dasar para arcana berengsek, menganggu ketentramanku dan Joongie saja, huuuh…akan kubalas mereka kalau bertemu lagi." ucap Hyunah mengosokan tubuhnya dengan sabun.

"Apapun yang terjadi…Joongie tidak boleh bertemu denganNYA…aku harus pastikan itu!" gumamnya.

…

Setelah selesai mandi, Hyunah yang dari arah kamar mandi memanggil Jaejoong yang masih sibuk memasak.

"Joongie~aku udah selesai, apa kau ada baju yang bisa kupakai?" tanya Hyunah yang basah kuyup.

"Ada baju kemejaku yang cukup buatmu, lihat saja di lemari, Hyunah." Balas Jaejoong.

Blam…

Setelah mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk, Hyunah segera mencari baju kemeja yang dimaksud, dia membuka pintu lemari itu dan menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya shock.

"I-ini…"

Sebuah gaun pengantin berwarna hitam, terlihat di wajah Hyunah ketika menemukan gaun yang sudah dia hancurkan sedari dulu.

"Kenapa…masih ada disini?" gumamnya.

-Flashback-

"_Hyunah, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya seorang namja yang menyodorkan sebuah gaun berwarna hitam pada Hyunah._

"_Hyaaaasssshhh…kenapa kau mau memilikan gaun itu padanya?" desis Hyunah tidak suka._

"_Wae? Kurasa akan sangat bagus ditubuhnya nanti?" tanya namja itu pada Hyunah._

"_Hyunah tidak mau, nanti dia akan lebih terlihat seperti yeoja!" berang Hyunah marah dan melesat pergi._

"_Dasar kucing sialan…" desis namja itu._

-End Flashback-

"Hm? Ada apa Hyunah? Kau tidak menemukan kemejanya?" tanya Jaejoong.

"A-aniya, aku sudah menemukanya." Ucap Hyunah dengan nada gugup, namun sanking polosnya Jaejoong hanya memiringkan kepalanya heran.

"Oh, begitu? Ya, sudahlah…kalau sudah ketemu kajja, kita makan bersama." Ucap Jaejoong.

"Makan…bersama…Joongie?" ucap Hyunah tersentuh oleh ucapan Jaejoong.

"Wae?"

"KYAAAA, JOONGIE-AH SARANGHEEE!" ucap Hyunah sambil memeluk namja manis yang tidak mengerti apa-apa itu.

"Eh?!" ucap Jaejoong tidak mengerti dan karena tidak siap, dia pun terjatuh.

Brugghhhh!

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

((At Class 1-99F))

"Jadi, seperti yang tertulis di sebuah puisi karya keluarga dinasti Kim, bahwa pada masa joseon saat itu…" ucap songsaenim Lee menjelaskan pelajaran sastaranya di kelas itu.

Saat ini Jaejoong tengah menulis sebuah laporan mengenai pelajaran sastra klasik yang akan dibutuhkannya saat menjelang drama nanti, Jiji a.k.a Hyunah sedang dalam mode kucingnya lagi menatap pekerjaan tuannya itu.

"Hm…kalau begitu, ceritanya akan seperti ini, toh?" ucap Jaejoong menulis semua yang diucapkan gurunya di sebuah I-pad.

"Joongie? Tumben kau tidak melucu hari ini?" tanya Kwanghee yang duduk di seberang Jaejoong, sementara Kang Hee dan Hyo Joo duduk disebelah kanan Jaejoong.

"Hm? Benarkah?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Ne, kau serius sekali hari ini?" tanya Kang Hee penasaran.

"Ettou, entah kenapa hari ini aku jadi kepingin belajar, ehehe…" Cengir Jaejoong.

"Heee…" ucap mereka bertiga.

"Kuharap, aku tidak bertemu mereka…kalau sampai bertemu lagi, hole-ku tidak akan selamat…" gumam Jaejoong dengan pelan sehingga ketiga teman sekelasnya tidak mendengar apapun kecuali Jiji.

.

.

.

Ding Ding Ding…

"Ah, akhirnya makan siang datang juga." Ucap Kwanghee sambil membuka bekalnya, biasanya dia sudah mengantisipasi kedatangan sang Joker yang akan segera meminta bekalnya namun, sepertinya namja manis itu masih berkutat dengan pelajaran tadi.

"Joongie?" panggilnya kearah Jaejoong yang terlihat merenungkan sesuatu.

"Eh? Nde?" tanya Jaejoong kearah Kwanghee.

"Kau tidak meminta bekalku seperti biasanya?" tanya Kwanghee.

"Ah, ini sudah istirahat, ya? Kalau begitu, kuminta ya~" ucap Jaejoong dengan nada sing-song ala-nya.

"Haaa…hari ini, ummaku memasak ebi furay…ini." Ucap Kwanghee menyodorkan sebuah udang dengan balutan tepung roti itu.

"Gomawo, Kwanghee~" ucap Jaejoong sambil ngeloyor pergi, meninggalkan ketiga temannya.

"Hey, tumben kau tidak memberikan bekal buatanmu pada Joongie?" tanya Kang Hee penasaran.

"Iya, ada apa?" tanya Kwanghee juga ikut penasaran.

Hyo Joo hanya menatap punggung Jaejoong yang sudah melesat pergi keluar kelas.

"Entah kenapa…rasanya Joongie bersikap sedikit aneh…" jawab Hyo Joo.

.

.

.

((Corridor))

"Hm~hm~hm~" seperti biasa Jaejong sedang bersenandung riang mendapati berbagai jenis lauk dari teman-temannya, tapi hari ini dia merasa ada yang aneh…

Dia sedang merasa kalau dia sedang bukan menjadi dirinya.

Namun Jaejoong hanya menepis pikiran itu dan kembali berjalan menuju corridor untuk memasuki atap sekolah tentunya dan menghabiskan istirahat siangnya bersama Jiji yang masih bertengger manis di bahu namja itu.

Tap…

"Berhenti ditempatmu, Kim Jaejoong." Ucap suara yang terdengar familiar di kuping keduanya.

Sontak saja, Jaejoong menemukan namja tampan yang dikenalnya sebagai ketua komite event, Park Yoochun, salah satu arcana yang mengincar dirinya atau…tubuhnya?

Jaejoong memutuskan untuk lari sebelum terjadi sesuatu, dia pun segera berbalik dan nasib sial sedang menyertainya karena di belakangnya, Junsu dan Changmin sudah berada di belakang Jaejoong.

Belum lagi suara menyebalkan nan mesum itu terdengar lagi.

"BooJae, kau sudah terkepung…"

Jaejoong yang menghadap kearah Yoochun, menemukan sang namja yang menyandang sebagai kingka sekaligus ketua OSIS sekolahnya, Jaejoong memang tidak mengenal pasti ketua OSIS itu tapi yang pasti, dia sangat tahu tabiat buruk nan mesum milik kingka itu.

"Aih, aih, aihyaaa…ada apa ini?" tanya Jaejoong pura-pura tidak mengerti, saat ini dirinya terjebak dari dua arah, di belakang Junsu dan Changmin menghalangi jalannya menuju atap sekolah dan jangan lupakan Yoochun dan si beruang mesum menghadang jalannya.

"Sungguh, tak bisakah aku makan dengan tenang…? Perutku dan perut Jiji sudah minta diisi, nih…" pinta Jaejoong memelas.

"Ani, kami tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi lagi, Little Jae…" ucap Yoochun.

"Kenapa, sih kalian selalu mengejarku?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Karena kami menginginkanmu…" jawab Junsu.

"Kalian? Bukannya kalian berempat saling memusuhi?" tanya Jaejoong bingung, kenapa mereka berempat yang kemarin-kemarin saling membunuh sekarang berteman akrab begini?

"Ne, awalnya kami tidak setuju dengan aliansi semacam ini…well, apapun asal kami bisa memilikimu, Joongie-ah." Ucap Changmin.

OKAY….CATAT saat ini Jaejoong mulai berkebanjiran keringat deras.

Bagaimana mungkin mereka saling berpikir untuk melakukan 'itu' pada Joongie yang masih polos ini? Padahal didalam mimpi pun, dia sebenarnya sudah berpengalaman dengan namja yang mengaku sebagai 'Suami' nya itu.

Jaejoong pun berusaha mencari celah dan menemukan sebuah pintu disebelah kanannya, langsung saja dia membuka pintu itu dan masuk.

BLAM!

"Cih, aku lupa disampingnya ada pintu…" ucap Junsu.

"Kau tidak tahu, kalau saat ini Boojae sudah menyerahkan dirinya pada kita?" tanya Yunho menyeringai.

"Maksudmu? " tanya Yoochun.

"Ini, kan ruangan ganti baju pria…tempat yang cukup sempit baginya utnuk kabur…" jawab Changmin ikut menyeringai seram.

"Hehehe…" tawa mereka berempat.

…

"Omo, bagaimana ini? Ini'kan ruang ganti…aku tidak bisa keluar dari sini." Ucap Jaejoong mulai panik.

POP!

"Tenang saja, joongie-ah! Hyunah akan membantumu kabur dari para mesum itu." Ucap Hyunah yang masih mengenakan kemeja Joongie yang membentuk lekukan tubuhnya.

"Ba-bagaimana caranya?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Eheee…" cengir Hyunah.

…

KNOCK KNOCK…

BLAM!

"Keluarlah, Kim Jae-Ugkhhh!" suara Yunho terpotong melihat pemandangan tidak menyedapkan matanya dan ketiga namja lainnya pun menyusul masuk ke dalam.

"Ada apa-?!"

Sosok Jaejoong yang saat ini ditubruk oleh Hyunah yang berada diatasnya, terlihat yeoja tak dikenal itu duduk mengangkangi dada Jaejoong.

"…Akh…ka-kau…siapa kau, yeoja!" teriak Yunho dengan semburat malu melihat pose mereka berdua.

"Nyaaa…Aku Hyunah…" jawab Hyunah sambil mengusap-usap pipinya ke leher jenjang Jaejoong.

"Kau…menyingkir darinya!" ucap Junsu yang juga melihat mulai tersulut emosi, Changmin dan Yoochun yang sempat terkejut berusaha menahan emosi ketika Hyunah berusaha mengesekan bagian bawahnya dengan selangkangan Jaejoong.

Dan hal itu membuat Jaejoong merona malu akan perlakuan kucing seksinya itu.

"….Unghhh…Hyu-Hyunah…ahhh…" desah Jaejoong membuat Yunho dan Junsu duluan kalap.

"Jangan sentuh dia, yeoja sialan!" teriak Yunho.

"Wait!" panggil Changmin merasakan ada yang melewatinya barusan, Yoochun pun berpikiran demikian.

"Jangan gegabah!" perintah Yoochun.

Keempat namja itu berlari menerjang yeoja itu namun saat mereka berusaha mencengkaram bahu itu, dalam sekejap sosok keduanya menghilang bagaikan ilusi.

BRUUUGHHH!

Alhasil, keempat namja itu terjatuh menyentuh lantai karena terlalu besemangat untuk menyerang yeoja yang sudah berani menyentuh target mereka.

"Apa?! Ilusi?!" teriak Junsu yang mengusap hidungnya yang sukses menjadi korban ciuman lantai.

"Urrgh…kita ditipu_ lagi_…olehnya." Ucap Yoochun memegang kepalanya yang sedikit pusing.

CKLEK!

"Apa itu?" tanya Junsu kaget.

"Sepertinya dia mengunci kita berempat di ruangan ini." Ucap Changmin membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

…

"Nyaahahahahahaaa~mereka terjebak di dalam, hahahaha~" tawa Hyunah memegang perutnya dan Jaejoong bisa bernafas lega karena sosok yang mengejarnya saat ini terkunci, dia juga senang akhirnya Hyunah memakai seragam sekolah khusus cewek dengan begitu dia tidak akan perlu kahwatir kalau ada orang memperhatikan kucingnya.

"Sialan…SIALAAAAANNN…!' teriak Yunho menggema seluruh ruangan, membuat tawa Hyunah makin keras.

"Nyaaahahahaaa~ ayo, kita pergi Joongie~!" tarik Hyunah membawa Jaejoong ke kantin.

.

.

.

((Cafeteria))

"Menurutmu Jae hari ini sedikit aneh, bukan?" tanya Kwanghee.

Kang Hee dan Hyo Joo yang sedang menikmati bekal mereka pun menghentikan pergerakan mereka.

"Ne, semenjak dia pulang dari kota, tingkahnya agak plin-plan dan sedikit canggung…" ucap Hyo Joo kahwatir.

"Heee? Kau menyukainya?" tanya Kang Hee usil.

Blush~

"A-aniya, aku tidak menyukainya, entah kenapa aku sangat khawatir akan kesehatannya…ma-makanya aku berpikir seperti itu!" bantah Hyo Joo dengan semburat malu.

"Ne, ne…kau tidak menyukainya." Ucap Kwang Hee sarkastis.

"Benar!" ucap Hyo Joo mantap.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak masalah'kan kalau dia duduk bersama yeoja tak dikenal itu?" tanya Kang Hee sambil menunjuk dua sosok yang sedang makan bekal di meja kantin dekat jendela.

"MWO?!" teriak Hyo Joo dan menatap duo pasangan itu.

Terlihat Jaejoong yang sedikit berkeringat sehabis berolahraga(?) sedang tersenyum lembut kearah yeoja manis yang memakai seragam yang sama dengan mereka.

"Hee~yeoja kelas mana tuh? Dia cantik." Puji Kwanghee sambil menepuk bahu Jaejoong.

Namja cantik itu tersontak kaget dan berbalik.

"Oh, Kwanghee-sshi, Kang Hee-sshi dan Hyo Joo-sshi…(sigh)" Ucap Jaejoong yang sepertinya sedikit lega?

"Kenapa kau merasa seperti ada yang mencarimu?" tanya Kwanghee heran.

"Aniya, ehehehe~" cengir Jaejoong.

"Hm? Boleh aku tanya siapa agasshi cantik di sampingmu itu?" tanya Kwanghee menunjuk Hyunah yang tengah menikmati satu bekal dengan Jaejoong layaknya sepasang kekasih, tentu saja hal ini memberikan dampak syok berat bagi Hyo Joo walupun dia tidak yakin, status hubungan Jaejoong dan yeoja asing ini adalah sebagai sepasang kekasih.

'_Me-mereka…makan satu bekal ber…sama…?_' batin Hyo Joo, yeoja manis itu mengeratkan tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Kang Hee dan Kwanghee tersenyum dengan bahasa tubuh Hyo Joo yang menunjukan kalau dia cemburu.

"Ah, ini…Kim Hyunah, murid pindahan…" jawab Jaejoong berhati-hati untuk mengenalkan kucingnya kepada teman-teman sekelasnya, entah dia akan beralasan apa pada guru, kalau Hyunah masih berwujud manusia dan mengikutinya.

"Kim Hyunah imnida~" salam Hyunah.

"Heeeh…kalian saling mengenal? Kalian nampak akrab sekali?" tanya Hyo Joo agak sinis.

"Ne, Hyunah adalah kucing Joongie dan Joongie adalah milik Hyunah~!" riang Hyunah.

JDERRRR!

Demi planet tak diakui, Pluto! Apa gadis ini mau menyatakan perang dengan Hyo Joo, gadis yang memiliki crush-on pada Jaejoong, sang Joker? Dan lagi KUCING katanya?! Hyo Joo mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak akan gadis bernama Hunah ini.

"Kucing…? Ah, rupanya kau penyuka gadis seperti _itu_, ya~?" tanya Kwanghee menaik-naikan alisnya dan memasang muka mesum.

"A-aniya…ettou…bagaimana aku menjelaskannya, ya?" ucap Jaejoong yang mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

WAS… WAS…

"Eh? Ada ribut-ribut apa itu?" tanya Kwanghee yang mendengar teman-teman sekolahnya tengah mempeributkan sesuatu.

…

"Kita bertemu lagi…Kim Yoobin." Ucap suara yang terdengar dingin dan menusuk, Jaejoong merasa dia pernah mengenal suara itu walaupun cuma sekali saja, sih. Sosok seorang yeoja berambut pirang dengan rambut terurai, sebuah pedang anggar tersematkan di pinggang kanan.

"Huh…?" gumam Jaejoong.

"Kwon Boa…jangan bilang kau juga menginginkan potato starch terahkir ini?" tanya seorang yeoja agak sedikit tanned memakai jubah khusus jurusan sains, dia membetulkan kacamatanya yang sedikit longgar dan sebelah tangannya sibuk memegang sesuatu yang terbuat dari melanin.

Saat ini terlihat keduanya sama-sama memegang sebuah piring berisikan potato starch, makanan favorit mereka.

Terlihat kilatan-kilatan petir dari arah mata mereka.

BLA…BLA…

"Gawat, itu'kan Kwon Boa, wakil dari ketua OSIS…kudengar julukannya the heartless woman EVER, karena dia tidak pernah tersenyum dan sering memarahi orang, dia juga ahli berpedang…dia sering dimintai tolong oleh beberapa presiden luar negri sebagai bodyguard." bisik salah satu yeoja yang berada di kantin.

"Dia juga sering memenangkan turnamen apapun dan beladirinya sangatlah kuat, aku dengar dia ada hubungan romantic dengan ketua OSIS." Bisik salah satu Yeoja lagi.

DEG!

'_OSIS…katanya? berarti dia juga salah satu bawahan si beruang itu?' _batin Jaejoong ketika mendengar kata OSIS dari salah satu narasumber.

BLA…BLA…BLA…

"Dan gadis berjaskan putih itu….Kim Yoobin, wakil dari ketua sains, shim Changmin. Kudengar IQ-nya menyaingi IQ milik Changmin-sshi hanya berbeda antara 0.001!" heboh salah satu namja yang berbicara dengan yeoja tadi.

"Omona, dia jenius sekali! Banyak universitas dari berbagai negeri memintanya untuk kuliah ditempat mereka, katanya dia berhasil menemukan virus yang dapat digunakan sebagai senjata biologis!" bisik namja satunya.

…

"Apa, sih? Yang mereka lakukan?" tanya Kwanghee.

Jaejoong yang sudah tidak merasa nyaman lagi memutuskan untuk undur dari kantin, dia pun bermaksud menggapai tangan Hyunah tapi… nihil!

"Hyu…nah?" tanyanya panik melihat yeoja kucing itu sudah tidak ada disampingnya melainkan menuju kearah duo yeoja pecinta potato starch itu.

"Ada apa Jae?" tanya Kwanghee, melihat sahabatnya mulai berpanik ria.

"Hyunah, andweee~!" ucap Jaejoong panik juga mengejar yeoja itu.

"Hei, kembali kesini!" panggil Kwanghee yang mengikuti Jaejoong disusul oleh dua yeoja lainnya.

"Joongie-ah!" panggil mereka.

Tak tahu saja, kalau mereka itu sedang menantang badai yang berada di kantin.

…

"Kuperingatkan sekali lagi, Kim Yoobin…jauhkan tanganmu dari piring ini atau aku aka-?!" ucap Boa yang kaget melihat piring berisikan potato starch itu diambil oleh yeoja manis.

Dan parahnya yeoja itu menghabiskan piring berisikan makanan favorit keduanya.

"Nyaawmmmh, enak~!" ucapnya sambil menjilat-jilat tangannya yang berlepotan kentang itu.

CTAAARRR…!

"Kau!" ucap keduanya marah melihat makanan favorit mereka dihabiskan oleh gadis yang tak dikenal.

"Nyaw?" tanya Hyunah.

"Hy-Hyunah…ayo, kemarilah." Pinta Jaejoong memanggil Hyunah yang asik-asiknya menjilat jemarinya, Hyunah yang melihat tangan Jaejoong yang melambai-lambai malah mengsalah-artikan maksudnya.

"Joongie-ah, sarangheee~!" ucap yeoja kucing itu melompat sambil memeluk Jaejoong.

KATS!

"KIM JAEJOONG!" ucap keduanya menyadari sosok yang dicari mereka dari kemarin.

"Ehehehe…kami berdua akan segera pergi, annyeong!" kata Jaejoong sambil menarik tanagn Hyunah yang masih melihat keduanya mengeluarkan aura kesetanan.

"Sampai jumpa, kentangnya aneh tapi, enak~!" ucap Hyunah sambil berlari bersama Jaejoong.

Krik…krik…krik…

Serasa dejavu, keduanya diam mematung.

"POTATO STAAARRRCH-KUUUUUU….!" Teriak mereka histeris.

.

.

.

.

.

.

((At Art of Manners Club)

Sosok yeoja yang saat ini sedang menyesap rosmary gray tea-nya sembari melihat foto namja tampan yang menyandang sebagai Kingka sekolahnya.

"Sungguh…Yunho-ah, kapan kau bisa menjadi milikku?" ucap yeoja yang terlihat narsis itu.

Knock…knock…

"MASUK." Ucapnya lantang.

Sosok seorang yeoja yang juga sama cantiknya member hormat.

"Salam, Queenka Go…" ucap yeoja itu

"Ah, Yuri-ah ada apa? Kau membawa berita bagus?" tanya yeoja yang bernama Go Ahra.

"Saya memberikan kabar bahwa sang Kingka terlihat di sepanjang corridor sekolah." Jawab Yuri sontak membuat Ahra kepedean.

"Benarkah? Apa yang dilakukannya? Mencariku?" ucap Ahra narsis nan lebay membuat Yuri harus bersabar akan keperingaian-queen-wanna-be ini.

"Aniya, kudengar dari beberapa informan kalau dia mengincar seorang anak kelas 1." Jawab Yuri.

"Mwo?! Siapa namanya? Tidak ada yang boleh membuat Yunho berpaling dariku!" tanya Ahra mulai marah.

"Kim Jaejoong, the Joker of Kyuunghee." Jawab Yuri.

"Akan kubuat dia menyesal karena mencuri Yunho dariku!" geram Ahra dan segera pergi dari ruangannya.

Blam…

…

BRRRR…

"Kok, aku merasa seperti ada yang dendam padaku, ya?" ucap Jaejoong yang merinding setelah berhasil membawa Hyunah keluar dari kantin.

"Nyaw? Joongie sakit? Dari kemarin suka mengigil sendiri?" tanya Hyunah yang menyentuhkan dahinya ke dahi Jaejoong, seketika membuat ketiga teman mereka yang juga ikut dalam pelarian itu tersontak malu karena melihat adegan mesra.

Blush~

"Ah, aniyo Hyunah-ah, kajja kita harus masuk kelas sebe-?!" ucap Jaejoong teputus karena sebuah vas melayang melewatinya.

PRAANGG!

"A-apa ini? Vas bunga?" tanya Kwanghee yang melihat sebuah vas buatan dari china pecah berkeping-keping karena membentur dinding.

"Siapa yang melemparnya? Ini'kan berbahaya." tanya Hyo Joo dan melihat kedepan.

Sosok yeoja dengan rok seragam yang terlalu mini, sehingga jika dia berjongkok para namja bisa melihat gerbang neraka terbuka(?)

Yup, mahluk bernama Go Ahra yang terhormat -cuih- beserta antek-anteknya.

"Go Ahra…sunbae?" ucap ketiganya bersamaan, kecuali Jaejoong dan Hyunah yang tidak mengenal sama sekali pada yeoja yang tengah melotot kesal kearahnya.

"Nugu?" tanya mereka berdua serempak.

Sweatdropped buat ketiga temannya (=_=').

"Jadi, kau yang namanya Kim Jaejoong? Heh, tampangmu biasa-biasa saja…" desis Ahra sambil berjalan sok anggun kearah lima murid yang masih speechless betapa jeleknya cara berjalan yeoja satu ini terlalu direkayasa, hingga Author harus berpikir dua kali untuk mengetik bagian ini.

"Ne? ada apa Sunbae mencariku?" tanya Jaejoong heran, sementara Hyunah memeluk lengan milik Jaejoong dan matanya melotot tidak suka akan parfum yang dipakai Ahra, terlalu menyengat.

Bahkan lalat pun tidak bereani mendekati yeoja itu, entah kenapa Author pun tak mengerti apa yang diketiknya ini.

"Kau…jauhi Yunho." Ucap Ahra sambil menunjuk tepat di hidung bangir milik Jaejoong, sementara yang ditunjuk mengerjapkan matanya lucu, tanda dia BENAR-BENAR tidak mengerti maksud yeoja tidak sopan ini.

"Anu…" ucap Jaejoong namun, Hyunah memotong ucapannya.

"Maksud halmoni, Jung Yunho yang mesum itu?" tanya Hyunah dengan kata sekena-kenanya menikam tembus melewati ulu hati Ahra.

JLEB!

"A…apa…kau bilang, yeoja murahan?" tanya Ahra dengan urat perempatan tercetak di dahinya.

"Hyunah bilang : Halmoni?" ucap Hyunah, membuat shock keempat siswa yang menyandang status anak kelas 1 itu.

'_Sepertinya kiamat sedang dipercepat oleh Kami-sama.'_ Batin keempatnya karena melihat sosok Ahra seperti medusa.

"Kau…akan kuurus kau nanti." Ucap Ahra berbalik menoleh kearah Jaejoong, yang masih berkeringat dingin memproses perkataannya tadi.

"Kau mengerti, kan? Jauhi Yunho-ku dan kau tidak akan terluka…" ucap Ahra dengan sombongnya.

"Nampaknya kau salah paham, Sunbae. Karena yang mengejarku'kan, si beruang itu." Jawab Jaejoong tidak sama kalahnya menyebalkan seperti Hyunah.

Well, like master like Pet, bukan? Tidak ada bedanya.

"Mwo?!" tanya Ahra geram..

"Makanya kalau bisa, sunbae yang mengatakan pada Yunho-sshi untuk menjauhiku, dengan begitu kau bisa memilikinya, bukan?" ucap Jaejoong polos, membuat ketiga siswa lainnya merinding disko.

'_Kim Jaejoong…kau kira permasalahannya akan selesai sampai disitu? Masih banyak yang harus kau lakukan, tauk!'_ batin Kwanghee dan yang lainnya.

"Ne, ne…Hyunah juga setuju, Joongie itu milik Hyunah seorang! Halmoni bisa memiliki beruang pedofile itu." ucap Hyunah mengelus-eluskan kepalanya ke bahu Jaejoong, malah tidak membantu sama sekali.

("Huatchuuu!" Yunho pun bersin karena ada yang menyebut namanya dengan jelek sekali.)

"…"

"Syukurlah masih ada yeoja normal yang menyukai Yunho-shii…" ucap Jaejoong lega karena dengan begini masalahnya akan hilang, namun yeoja yang sedari tadi diam membatu mulai naik pitam.

"…Khhhkkk, kau sudah selesai bicaranya?!" pekik Ahra ingin menampar Jaejoong, Hyo Joo dan yang lainnya mulai panik.

SYUUT!

"Jae-ah!" teriak mereka.

PATS!

"Apa?! Kau…" ucap Ahra tidak percaya ketika tangan Hyunah menahan tamparan keras milik Ahra.

"Hyunah tidak akan memaafkan siapapun yang menyakiti Joongie, termasuk kau halmoni…" desis Hyunah mendelik kearah Ahra.

Sementara Jaejoong dirangkul oleh ketiganya, mereka memeriksa keadaan Jaejoong. Apakah pipi putih mulus milik namja cantik nan imut nan imbisil itu baik-baik saja?

"Jae-ah, gwenchana?" tanya mereka kahwatir.

"U-Uhn…gwenchanayo." Ucap Jaejoong, sambil memperhatikan dua yeoja yang saat ini saling mendelik satu sama lain.

"Ukh…lepas!" berang Ahra sambil berusaha menarik lengannya.

"Tidak, sampai kau minta maaf pada Joongie, halmoni!" ucap Hyunah masih kesal.

"Kenapa aku harus? Dia yang seharusnya meminta maaf padaku, dasar namja tidak tahu malu, Ingat posisimu!" ucap Ahra membuat Hyunah mulai memainkan tangan sebelahnya.

"Kau akan menyesal…" ucap Hyunah mulai melayangkan cakarnya namun, terdengar suara namja yang disayanginya menghentikan perbuatannya.

"Hyunah, hentikan aku tidak apa-apa, kok!" pinta Jaejoong.

"Joongie…?" ucap Hyunah melepaskan genggamannya dan segera memeluk namja cantik itu.

GREP!

"Joongie-nya Hyunah baik-baik saja, kan? Tidak ada yang luka, kan?" tanya Hyunah bertubi-tubi memegang dada Jaejoong untuk memeriksa sesuatu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa…sekarang, Hyunah tidak perlu memukul sunbae Ahra, arrachhi?" ucap Jaejoong.

"Ne…Hyunah tidak akan mengulanginya lagi…" ucap Hyunah menelungkupkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Jaejoong dan mencium aroma pria itu.

Sementara Ahra melihat lengannya berbekas genggaman dari Hyunah mulai kesal.

"Kita belum selesai, Kim Jaejoong!" pekiknya, berusaha mencengkram bahu Hyunah agar menjauh dari Jaejoong namun ada suara yang amat dikenal oleh seantero siswa itu.

"Ada apa ini?!" ucap suara itu.

"…!" semua pun berbalik kebelakang dan menemukan 4 namja yang sangat terkenal akan keahlian masing-masing.

Jung Yunho, sang ketua OSIS dan Kingka.

Park Yoochun, ketua komite event sekolah yang terkenal playboy.

Shim Changmin, ketua sains yang misterius.

Dan Kim Junsu, ketua sepak bola yang terkenal judes dan dingin.

Keempat namja yang sangat diidolakan para murid, khususnya para murid perempuan telah muncul berbarengan, meskipun mereka berempat adalah idola sekolah namun tak pernah satupun dari mereka yang saling sapa-tegur. Dikarenakan kebencian yang tidak mendasar, bagi orang awam tapi masuk akal bagi orang yang berada didekat mereka.

"Oppadeul…waegurae, kalian disini?" tanya Ahra sempat terkejut dan terpesona melihat 4 sosok itu berjalan melewatinya dan memegang tangan sang Joker yang masih waspada karena sang pemburu telah lepas dari kekangnya.

"Hyu-Hyungdeul…" ucap Jaejoong takut-takut, dia beneran pucat melihat sosok mata gelap milik keempat namja yang dikurungnya barusan.

"Kim Jaejoong…" desis mereka kesal dan aura menakutkan menguar kearah Jaejoong yang serasa ingin mati sekarang.

"Ka-kali ini…habislah aku…" gumam Jaejoong kecil namun bisa didengar oleh keempatnya sehingga mereka menyeringai senang.

"Khukhu…kali ini, kau MEMANG akan habis…sudah tidak sabar untuk bermain-main denganmu, Chagiya." Ucap mereka berusaha menerjang Jaejoong, namun tiba-tiba Ahra dan kawan-kawan menghalangi keempatnya.

"Yunho oppa, kenapa kau tidak membalas surat-suratku?" ucap Ahra manja sambil memainkan jemarinya di dada bidang Yunho, membuat sang kingka merinding samba karena muak akan perlakuan sang nenek sihir dari tanah abang sebelah timur sono(?).

"He-hey…minggir kau dari situ, wanita!" ucap Yunho berusaha menyingkirkan Ahra namun, yeoja itu mulai bergelayut manja di lengannya, nampaknya bukan hanya Yunho yang sial tapi, ketiga-tiganya juga mendapat nasib yang sama.

Sementara keempatnya sedang teralihkan, Hyunah menarik lengan Jaejoong dan membawanya pergi lagi.

"Ayo, Joongie sebelah sini!" ucap Hyunah membawa Jaejoong keluar sekolah dan berlari menuju taman.

"Cih! Sialan, jangan kabur kalian! Dan…kau, Ahra lepaskan aku sekarang juga dasar cewek berbedak tebal!" ucap Yunho mendorong muka Ahra yang masih setiap menempel di bahunya.

"Kenapa kami harus mendapat deritaan dari fans kurang kerjaanmu ini sih, Jung Yunho?" ucap Yoochun sarkastis melihat yeoja dan para uke(?!) sedang berebutan mengambil dasinya.

"Berisik! Sekarang bukan waktunya membahas itu, kita harus pergi dari sini dan menyusul mereka!" ucap Yunho masih berusah untuk lepas dari Ahra.

"…Haaah…menyebalkan sekali, hari ini." Ucap Changmin yang saat ini wajahnya penuh luka cakaran dari kuku tajam para catwomen gadungan.

"AKU BENCI KALIAN, JANGAN SENTUH AKU, YEOJA AYAM SUNTIK SILLICON BERBEDAK TEBAL, KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK MENUTUPI WAJAH KALIAN DENGAN SEMEN BANGUNAN SEKALIAN, HAH!" raung Junsu berusaha lepas.

Ketiga murid kelas 1 yang saat ini belum mengerti situasi, memutuskan untuk mengejar dua pasangan yang diincar tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

((Garden))

Hyunah dan Jaejoong berhasil melarikan lagi dari kejaran para calon seme, keduanya nampak mengatur nafas.

"Hosh…hosh…untung saja, kalau tidak mungkin aku sudah akan lumpuh di tangan mereka." ucap Jaejoong mendudukan tubuhnya diatas bangku dari batu marmer putih, Hyunah pun ikut duduk bersamanya.

"Nyaah…hah..hah…Hyunah capek sekali…" ucap Hyunah yang mengambil posisi berbaring di paha namja cantik itu, setelah mereka berhasil mendapat pasokan oksigen karena berlari, keduanya saling menatap pemandangan bangunan sekolah yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil itu.

"Kalau begini terus, apa kita akan tertangkap suatu saat nanti?" gumam Jaejoong.

"Andweema! Hyunah tidak akan membiarkan Joongie diperkosa ama ajhussi-ajusshi genit tadi!" ucap Hyunah langsung duduk tegap menghadap Jaejoong.

Jaejoong pun tersenyum lembut akan tingkah possesif kucing itu, dia hanya mengangguk setuju dan mengelus kepala yeoja yang sudah menjadi teman seperjuangannya selama ini.

"Joongie mengerti, mari kita berusaha, ya?" ucapnya dengan mimic wajah tenang, sinaran mentari sore hari membuat wajah namja itu terlihat tampan berkombinasikan cantik, membuat Hyunah merona malu, betapa dia sangat menyukai orb obsidian yang selalu menenangkan jiwanya itu.

Terbesit dalam pikirannya untuk mencium namja yang sudah menjadi segala-galanya, majikannya, temannya, kakaknya, ayahnya dan mungkin sebagai kekasihnya…

"Joongie-ah…" panggil Hyunah yang menunduk, membuat poninya menutupi wajah manis itu.

"Hm?" ucap Jaejoong yang awalnya menatap pemandangan sore hari, menoleh kearah sumber suara.

Hyunah yang sudah menatap intens dan memajukan wajahnya kearah namja manis itu, Jaejoong hanya bisa merona malu dan mengerjapkan matanya kaget, akankah dia menerima ciuman pertamanya dari kucing yang sudah menemaninya selama ini.

3 centi lagi…

2 centi lagi…

1 centi lagi dan bibir keduanya saling bertemu…

Dan…

BRAAAAKKKK!

"ANDWEEEEEEE!" teriak seseorang yang familiar bagi keduanya, dengan rifleks keduanya menatap sumber suara dan melebarkan kedua mata mereka.

"!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-**TBC**-**

Next Chapter on KING :

Cih, perkenalkan aku jung yunho, sang Kingka dan ketua OSIS Kyuunghee. saat ini aku mencari seorang namja imbisil yang menarik perhatianku, saat pertama kali melihatnya berada di kantin, Kim Jaejoong. Kendala-kendala yang sering kuhadapi adalah, kucing garong sialan yang selalu bermanja-manjaan dengan BooJae-ku, lalu tiga namja saingan yang juga tertarik dengan namja itu dan juga…Kim Jaejoong itu sendiri, entah kenapa aku merasa kesulitan untuk mendekatinya, arrgghhh…kuharap kalian memilihku sebagai kandidat calon seme Kim Jaejoong!

Next on KING : Lovers Arcana…KIM JAEJOONG ADALAH MILIKKU!

.

.

.

OMAKE PAGE INTRO :

Hyunah : Nyahaaa, Minna-san, Hyunah imnida~ kucing kesayangan Joongie yang paling imut~!

Jaejoong : Kim Jaejoong Imnida, terima kasih mau meriview cerita ini, ya (smiles)

Hyunah : Omake Page ini akan dibawakan oleh Hyunah dan Joongie, sebagai host disini!

Jaejoong : Omake kali ini adalah, bagaimana Hyunah yang semula tidak memakai baju bisa memakai seragam ala Kyuunghee dan apakah rencana Hyunah awalnya? Mari kita liat cuplikannya~!

.

.

.

-OMAKE PART 01-

…

"Omo, bagaimana ini? Ini'kan ruang ganti…aku tidak bisa keluar dari sini." Ucap Jaejoong mulai panik.

POP!

"Tenang saja, joongie-ah! Hyunah akan membantumu kabur dari para mesum itu." Ucap Hyunah yang masih mengenakan kemeja Joongie yang membentuk lekukan tubuhnya.

"Ba-bagaimana caranya?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Eheee…" cengir Hyunah, membisikan rencananya.

"Hyunah akan menjebak mereka dengan cara menggoda Joongie, ketika Yunho mesum itu datang, Jaejoong pura-pura mendesah, ne?" ucap Hyunah mengedipkan matanya.

"Ne-nee…ta-tapi aku belum pernah mendesah atau yang aneh-aneh, Hyunah…" ucap Jaejoong.

"Mwoya? Masa' kagak pernah? Hyunah mendengar Joongie mendesah keenakan tadi malam?" ucap Hyunah yang mengingat kejadian semalam.

"Mwo?" Pekik Jaejoong dengan malu, mengingat dirinya hampir dimasuki oleh seseorang yang entah dari dunia pararel mana mengaku sebagai 'Suami' namja cantik itu.

"Ti-tidak mungkin, kau salah dengar Hyunah-ah. Ah-hahahaha…" elak Jaejoong dengan tawa gugup, namun yeoja itu mengeleng keras.

"Ani, Hyunah mendengar dengan telinga Hyunah sendiri, kok!" ucap Hyunah, dengan mata berbinar.

"Kayak gini suaranya…Aaah…ahgghaaa..mnnn, Ye-yeobo…ja-jangan la-laaagiiiihhh…" desah Hyunah yang memperaktekan apa yang didengarnya semalam.

Blush…

OKEY, nampaknya narrator tidak perlu mendeskripsikan wajah namja yang disebut oleh Hyunah bukan?

"I-itu…"

"Pokoknya Joongie mesti mendesah seperti itu, ne?" ucap Hyunah, sambil berkacak pinggang.

Jaejoong yang menyadari bahwa yeoja itu masih telanjang memutuskan untuk mengambil seragam yeoja didalam loker yang kebetulan tidak dikunci, entah kenapa ada seragam yeoja di ruang loker seorang pria? Mungkin banci atau pria kurang kerjaan yang memilik seragam itu.

("HUAWATCHIIIM!" bersin Kwanghee ketika menikmati bekalnya.)

"Tapi pakai baju dulu, ne?" ucap Jaejoong memberikan seragam itu kepada Hyunah dan sukses saja Hyunah memakai seragam itu dengan sentuhan terahkir stocking berwarna hitam melingkupi paha mulusnya itu.

"Tadaaa~!" ucap Hyunah kearah jaejoong.

Cklek…

Jaejong yang mendengar engsel pintu sedang dibuka paksa, mulai berbaring terlentang untuk berpose bersama Hyunah, akhirnya rencana akan segera diluncurkan.

Hyunah pun mengangkang di dada Jaejoong dan mulai mengeluarkan ilusinya yang sedang berpose sama dengan dirinya.

Setelah selesai, keduanya bersembunyi di balik loker menunggu kedatangan 4 namja ganjen itu.

"Hihihi…permainan akan dimulai, Joongie-ah." Bisik Hyunah.

KNOCK KNOCK…

BLAM!

"Keluarlah, Kim Jae-Ugkhhh!" suara Yunho terpotong melihat pemandangan tidak menyedapkan matanya dan ketiga namja lainnya pun menyusul masuk ke dalam.

"Ada apa-?!"

-Fin-

Hyunah : Nyahaaahahaha~! Tadi itu seru sekali, ne?

Jaejoong : N-ne…(Sweatdropped)

Hyunah : Tapi Hyunah heran…

Jaejoong : Wae?

Hyunah : Emangnya semalam Jaejoong mendesahkan siapa?

Jaejoong : (0_0') Itu bukan siapa-siapa!

Hyunah : Nyaw? :3

-END OF OMAKE PART 01-

.

.

.

A/N : Syukurlah ada yang meng-review cerita abal kayak gini, mungkin sebagian dari chingu ada yang merasa familiar dengan chap 01 yang sama dengan anime K Project, memang cerita ini adalah inspirasi yang numpang mampir sebentar, tapi untuk pembukaan saja, untuk itulah gaya penulisan Author agak lain kali ini dan seperti penjelasan sebelumnya, karena terlalu terburu-buru untuk memposting cerita KING chap sebelumnya, Author lupa menempatkan Disclaimer, sehingga mungkin reviewers bakalan nge-flame cerita ini, tapi kali ini udah diralat, kok ;)

Sekian, dan ditunggu review, saran dan komentarnya…Annyeong!


End file.
